In Your Eyes
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Dos vidas diferentes, dos historias diferentes unidas por una conección unica que las hara estar más cerca de lo que podían imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo mi nueva historia SwanQueen. Es un concepto algo extraño pero espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Para darse una idea de la historia pueden ver el video en Youtube: Swan Queen - In Your Eyes (fanfic) watch?v=WN4Z15OwrTM&amp;feature= **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

Emma abrió los ojos de golpe intentando controlar su respiración agitada. El sudor caía por su frente y su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho.

Ella había tenido un sueño extraño, muy extraño. La última vez que tuvo un sueño de ese tipo fue dos años atrás y lo recordaba como si lo hubiera vivido en persona. Al principio su visión era borrosa y después de parpadear varias veces pudo distinguirse en un gran salón, estaba en una fiesta elegante e iba del brazo de un hombre apuesto. Las personas la miraban con una sonrisa y la saludaban con cortesía, se detenían a hablar con el hombre a su lado y entablaban una conversación bastante intelectual de la que muchas veces Emma no entendía ni la mitad. En su mano libre sostenía una copa de vino tinto y ella solo se dedicaba a sonreír y a reír de las bromas que saltaban en la conversación.

Emma se incorporo lentamente y se paso las manos por su cabella rubio desenredándolo un poco con sus dedos, miro al reloj en su mesa de noche y resoplo al ver la hora. Se levanto de la cama y camino arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta y miro al niño por unos segundos.

—Arriba chico, es hora de levantarse.

Henry dejo escapar un gemido y se revolvió bajo las sabanas, estiro los brazos y dejo escapar de sus labios un adormilado "ya voy".

La rubia camino a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, como todas las mañanas. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y echo un vistazo al incandescente sol que brillaba en el cielo. En New York era raro ver el sol de aquella manera, pero los especialistas decían que se debía al calentamiento global.

Mientras cocinaba algunos huevos pensó en las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. El trabajo en la comisaria no era más de lo normal pero tenía que encargarse de las compras para el departamento. En su cabeza regreso la imagen de aquel sueño como un flash y un dolor de cabeza la invadió.

Regina estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor jugando con su tenedor, ensartando pedacitos de fruta en el. Otra mañana desayunando sola, la casa estaba en un silencio y podía sentir la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana.

Ella resopló al recordar que no tenía nada que hacer durante el día. Graham se había ido a la oficina a cumplir sus deberes como alcalde y no regresaría hasta muy tarde. La casa estaba limpia, el jardín en perfectas condiciones y ella no era requerida en ninguna reunión importante y prefería no ir al club y tener que platicar con todas aquellas chicas que querían quedar bien con ella.

Ser la esposa del alcalde no era nada fácil. La noche anterior tuvo que asistir a un coctel y sonreír tanto que le dolieron las mejillas. Si su madre la hubiera visto estaría orgullosa de ella. Regina paso las manos por su cabello oscuro y termino su último bocado de fruta.

Se levanto del su asiento y se dispuso a vestirse para ir a visitar a su padre y a sus hermanos. Ella era la más pequeña de tres hijos, Neal su hermano mayor y Zelena. Su padre, mejor conocido como Mr. Gold era el dueño de casi todos los negocios de Storybrooke y su madre había muerto años atrás de un ataque al corazón.

Regina se puso su abrigo y acomodo su cabello detrás de sus orejas, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió de su mansión para subir a su auto. La casa de su padre no estaba lejos, pero decidió irse en coche para más tarde ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas.

Ella condujo cinco minutos y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio la casa en donde había crecido. Abrió la puerta y respiro el olor tan familiar a la colonia de su padre y los puros que siempre fumaba.

—¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! — Grito ella entrando a la estancia.

—Hola hermanita — La saludo Neal asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Regina camino hasta la cocina y se reunió con su hermano quien se atiborraba de helado.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para comer helado?

—Es un desayuno de campeones — Respondió el haciendo una mueca.

—No creo que sea bueno para tu salud.

—Oye, yo soy el hermano mayor… Yo debería de cuidarte a ti.

—Sí, pero tú nunca haces caso de nada — Comentó Regina con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado.

—¡Vaya! Tan temprano y ya estás aquí — Dijo Zelena entrando a la cocina.

—A mí también me da gusto verte hermana — Respondió Regina sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué no tienes que trabajar o algo por el estilo?... Cierto, se me olvidaba, la primera dama de Storybrooke no tiene porque trabajar.

Zelena y Regina nunca se habían llevado bien, desde pequeñas tenían conflictos y ni con la muerte de su madre se pudieron acercar la una a la otra. Zelena siempre había menospreciado a Regina, la hacía a un lado y nunca la tomaba en cuenta para nada.

—Ya basta Zelena — Interrumpió Neal con la mirada firme.

—Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad hermanito.

Regina decidió ignorar a su hermano y puso su mano en el brazo de Neal para atraer su atención.

—¿Esta papá en casa?

—Está en su estudio — Respondió él.

La morena le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra. Regina camino hasta el estudio de su padre y abrió las puertas lentamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver a su padre tras el escritorio leyendo el periódico.

Mr. Gold levanto la vista y sonrió al ver a su hija, él se levanto de su asiento y caminó hasta Regina para darle un gran abrazo.

—Hija, que gusto tenerte por aquí

—¿Cómo has estado papá? — Preguntó ella separándose lentamente de su padre.

—Igual que siempre… concentrado en los negocios y vigilando a tu esposo muy de cerca.

—Graham hace lo mejor que pude con la alcaldía papá.

—Lo sé… Es un buen hombre que sabe llevar al pueblo. Pero no estoy seguro de que haga lo mismo en casa, ¿O sí? — Preguntó él alzando una ceja.

—Claro que sí — Se apresuro a decir ella — El tiene mucho trabajo pero siempre encuentra tiempo para mí.

—Eso espero… Porque si no se las va a ver conmigo — Amenazo Mr. Gold levantando el dedo índice.

Regina sonrió y miro a su padre con ternura acariciando su mejilla. Regina siempre había sido la consentida de su padre y a diferencia de su madre él no buscaba que fuera la hija perfecta.

Padre e hija se quedaron en el estudio tratando de pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Regina escuchaba las historias de su padre con atención, le encantaba escucharlo hablar de sus negocios y sus aventuras de joven.

Después de varias horas sin ser interrumpidos, Neal llego a informar a su padre que era tiempo de ir a una reunión importante en la alcaldía. Regina se despidió de su padre y de su hermano y les informo que iría al centro a comprar algunas cosas. Ambos hombres le dieron un abrazo y la besaron en la mejilla mirándola con una sonrisa. Zelena ya no estaba en casa, se había ido a trabajar a su despacho de abogados lo cual Regina agradeció con toda su alma.

Ella se subió a su auto y condujo hasta llegar a una de las pocas tiendas de ropa que había en el pueblo. Se bajo del auto y entro con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres ahí dentro la saludaban amablemente.

Tenía que comprar algunas prendas para la gala de la semana que venía. Graham le había pedido que llevara algo color azul para que hiciera juego con el atuendo que él iba a llevar. Así que decidió buscar un nuevo vestido para la ocasión.

Emma decidió irse temprano de la comisaria, el día estaba demasiado tranquilo y nada fuera de lo común había pasado, ella estaba segura que sus compañeros se podían hacer cargo de todo.

Henry estaba en sus clases de natación y ella podía aprovechar para hacer las compras antes de ir por él. Se subió a su escarabajo amarillo y condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano.

El tráfico estaba tranquilo a esa hora y Emma en verdad lo agradecía. Detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo y dejo escapar un suspiro. El semáforo se puso en verde segundos después y Emma acelero poco a poco, su celular comenzó a sonar y la rubia miro de reojo al asiento del conductor donde observo que la pantalla de su celular se encendía una y otra vez. Tal vez era una llamada de la comisaria pidiéndole que regresara.

Emma desvió la vista al celular y lo tomo con su mano derecha para tratar de contestar, sus ojos verdes volvieron al frente y un coche atravesándose frente a ella le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

—¡Cuidado! — Grito una voz asustada.

La rubia freno a fondo logrando detener el coche antes de impactar con el auto frente al suyo. Emma respiraba agitadamente y sus manos estaban apretadas en el volante. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue mirar a todos lados buscando la voz que había escuchado. Nadie se había dado cuenta del incidente y el auto ya había seguido de largo… Entonces, ¿Quién había gritado?

Y lejos de ahí, Regina estaba de pie frente al mostrador de la tienda de ropa con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos temblorosas. Su vista se había nublado de pronto y había observado como un coche estuvo a punto de impactar con otro y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar: ¡Cuidado!

Las personas en la tienda la observaron confundidos pero ella no podía quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, aun podía ver la imagen de la carretera frente a ella y no entendía el por qué. Podía sentir como si otro corazón latiera tan rápido como el suyo y como si otra respiración estuviera agitada a su lado.

Emma podía sentir lo mismo, alguien a su lado. Había escuchado aquella voz claramente, estaba segura de que no había sido su imaginación. Su vista se nublo y pudo ver el rostro de una muchacha observándola confundida, de pronto ya no estaba viendo la carretera; parecía que se encontraba en una tienda de ropa en algún otro lugar.

**¿Qué les parece? **

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, reclamaciones?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (: Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que espero y les guste. Se que al principio va a ser todo muy confuso pero tratare de explicar todas sus dudas conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Así que si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme dejenla en su comentarios ;)**

**Por favor diganme lo que piensan acerca de la historia y si debo continuar con ella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de enntretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

_—__¿Quién dijo eso? —_ Preguntó Emma apretando el volante con las manos.

—Para — Respondió Regina.

_—__¿Qué? —_ Emma giro la cabeza hacia los dos lados tratando de encontrar a la voz que escuchaba pero no había nadie — _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú?_

—Detente… solo detente — Decía Regina una y otra vez.

_—__¿Quién dijo eso?_ — Volvió a preguntar Emma con la voz temblorosa.

Las personas de la tienda comenzaban a mirarla de una manera extraña, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella mientras ella se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

Regina salió de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer caso a las preguntas de la gente a su alrededor. Caminó con la vista borrosa y se detuvo en uno de los aparadores de las tiendas dejándose caer lentamente al suelo.

—Para, para, para — Susurraba una y otra vez la morena recargando su frente contra el cristal del aparador.

—_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?_ — Emma se sentía más confundida que nunca.

La rubia estaba dentro de su auto con la vista borrosa y escuchando a alguien más dentro de su cabeza. Todo era tan abrumador que ella no sabía qué hacer.

—Para, para, para — Seguía diciendo Regina.

_—__¡Oye! ¡Ya cállate_ — Gritó la rubia apretando tanto las manos que pudo sentir como su circulación se detenía. La voz de la otra mujer se detuvo y los ojos de Emma se abrieron aun más — _¿Puedes oírme? ¿Quién eres?_

—Lo siento — Susurró Regina sintiendo las lágrimas ardiendo en su garganta.

—_¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿De que estas disculpando?_

—¿Quién eres?

—_Yo te pregunte eso primero._

Regina respiraba con dificultad por la presión que sentía en su pecho. Emma había comenzado a relajar las manos y parpadeaba repetidamente para intentar aclarar su visión.

—_Estoy mirando la ventana de una tienda… ¿Estoy mirando la ventana de una tienda? _— Preguntó la rubia confundida arrugando la frente.

—Si… Yo lo estoy — Respondió la morena en un susurro.

—_¿Tu eres yo?_

—No, no, no… tú estás en mi cabeza… estas en mi cabeza — Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas — Estoy tan asustada.

—_¿Dónde estoy?_

_—_¿Qué?

—_¿Dónde estoy?_

—Tu estas… estas en la calle dentro de un coche… en un coche pequeño. No lo entiendo, ¿Qué significa el auto? — Regina aun sonaba desesperada y sus manos temblaban.

—_Bueno, significa que tengo un auto. Es mi auto._

_—_¿Tienes un auto?

—_Si… un escarabajo amarrillo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tú tienes?_

_—_Un Merzedes Benz 560 SL.

— _Lindo, muy lindo — _Emma pudo notar que la voz de la mujer se había escuchado más tranquila. Quizá el cambiar de tema estaba funcionando.

Regina despego la cabeza del cristal y respiro hondo varias veces. Miro hacia la calle y parpadeo varias veces.

—Puedo ver haya afuera… Puedo ver en donde estoy también. Es como si uno está cerca y el otro está muy lejos — Trato de explicar Regina. Ella se sentía más calmada y su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad — Solo me concentro y puedo ver lo que está aquí… lo que está en mi cabeza.

—_No está en tu cabeza chica… Esto es New York_.

—Espera, ¿Eres real? — Preguntó la morena sorprendida — ¡Eres una persona real!

—_Esa es la cosa más linda que alguien me ha dicho hoy en todo el día_ — Dijo Emma con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

—No entiendo esto —Confesó Regina entre una pequeña risa.

—_Hace frio_ — Susurró la rubia — _Espera, ¿Hace frio ahí?_

_—_Sí. Casi es invierno.

—_Puedo sentirlo… Esto es demasiado loco. Puedo escucharte como…_

_—_Como me escucho a mi misma — Concluyó la morena.

—_¿Dónde estás? Si no estás en mi cabeza, entonces ¿Dónde estás?_

_—_Storybrooke, Maine.

—¡_¿Maine?! — _Emma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro — _Esto tiene que ser una broma… Espera un minuto, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Sabes qué día es?_

—Es martes… 18 de noviembre.

—_Está bien, es el mismo día… ¿Tienes un reloj? — _La rubia observo su reloj con atención parpadeando varias veces.

—Sí — Respondió la morena haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas observaban sus relojes y podían ver el de la otra si se concentraban en ello.

—_¡Oh por dios! Es la misma hora._

Regina y Emma se quedaron calladas mientras sus mentes daban vuelta tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a lo que les estaba pasando.

—¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos? — Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—_No lo sé… Piensa algo._

—De acuerdo… ¿En que debería pensar?

—_No puedo decirte eso _— Respondió la rubia recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Claro… Está bien — La morena se concentre poniendo las manos sobre su frente y espero unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Emma.

—_No escucho nada._

—Estoy pensando en unos nuevos zapatos para correr.

—_Ok, eso es extraño… Ya sé qué tal si los dos…_

Regina se desconcentro al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a ella y de pronto dejo de escuchar la voz de aquella mujer. La morena levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado del sheriff.

—Regina, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

—Hola… David — Dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien — Regina tomó la mano que David le ofrecía y se levanto lentamente — Lo siento. Creo que me caí…

—¿Te hiciste daño?

—No, creo que tal vez tuve algún calambre o algo así — El sheriff le dedico una mirada confundida y Regina trato de sonreír —¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo esta Mary Margaret?

—Ella está bien, está cuidando del bebé… ¿Segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Estoy segura… Muchas gracias, pero ya tengo que irme.

Regina comenzó a caminar rápidamente sujetando bien su abrigo y con la mirada en el suelo.

* * *

—¿Hola?... ¿Estás ahí?

Emma ya no escucho más la voz de aquella mujer, su vista había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora solo observaba las calles abarrotadas de New York. Lo que había pasado la había dejado totalmente sorprendida y más porque de pronto la mujer se había ido, ya no veía lo que ella veía ni escuchaba su voz.

Habían pasado por lo menos 20 minutos y ella no era capaz de moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Emma sentía que su cuerpo se había congelado, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera sus ojos se habían despegado del parabrisas.

—_¿Estás ahí? _— La voz había vuelto y los ojos de Emma se pusieron alertas.

—Sí. Supongo que nos… desconectamos — Respondió la rubia enderezando su postura.

—_Sí. Alguien se me acerco y tuve que cortarte._

—Así que… Espere, ¿Cómo?

—_Pude sentirte intentando entrar. Fue como una especie de calambre en mi cabeza pero… pude detenerlo — _Regina observo a la mujer que caminaba a lo largo del muelle y decidió sacar su celular para improvisar una llamada.

—Es bueno saber eso.

—_Sí… No puedo seguir hablando aquí. Las personas se me quedan viendo raro._

—¿En dónde estás ahora? Puedo ver… agua — Comentó Emma arrugando la frente

_—__Estoy en el muelle, cerca de la playa._

—Eso lo explica.

_—__Tengo… tengo que irme — Informó Regina nerviosa._

—Claro… Sí, está bien — La rubia se aclaro la garganta y tomo el volante del coche — Yo también tengo… cosas. Si tengo cosas que hacer… Pero, tenemos que hablar de esto.

_—__De acuerdo, más tarde… ¿A las 7:00 de la noche?_

—Está bien… No espera, a esa hora estoy ocupada. ¿Qué tal a las 10:00?

_—__Está bien… a las 10 entonces._

—Está bien… Y si no funciona por alguna razón, entonces…

_—__Fue bueno… conocerte — _susurró la morena.

Emma dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y pudo sentir como la boca de aquella mujer hacia lo mismo.

De pronto la conexión se perdió y la rubia no pudo escucharla más.

* * *

**Pd: Las letras en cursiva indicaran a la que se mete en la mente de la otra. Por ejemplo al principio es Emma y en la segunda parte es Regina... Espero que no les sea muy confuso xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdon por la tardanza pero pense que ya habia subido este capitulo y resulta que no xD**

**Bueno, en fin. Espero que les guste y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer y por todos sus fav's y follows ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma hizo las compras y subió de nuevo a su auto considerando volver al trabajo, pero su cabeza no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera aquella rara conexión entre ella y esa mujer en Maine.

Condujo su escarabajo amarrillo hacía su departamento y lo estaciono en el sótano en el lugar correspondiente. La rubia observo su reloj y abrió la puerta para bajar del coche. Henry ya debía de haber vuelto de su clase de natación y debía estarla esperando con un hambre voraz.

Emma tomó las bolsas de las compras de la parte trasera del coche y las acomodo entre sus brazos para caminar al elevador. Subió al decimo piso y camino hasta el su departamento.

Henry estaba recostado en el sofá mirando televisión, sus cabellos aun estaban mojados de la ducha que se daba después de nadar.

—Qué bueno que llegaste mamá — Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa — Me estoy muriendo de hambre y ya no hay nada en el refrigerador.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Sí, me fue bien en el trabajo… ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

Henry puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto del sofá para ayudar a su madre con las bolsas y después le dio un abrazo. Emma despeino el cabello de su hijo y después le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ayuda a acomodar las compras mientras yo hago la cena — Dijo la rubia subiendo las manos de su blusa.

* * *

Regina regreso a la mansión sintiéndose aun sorprendida por lo que había pasado, la voz de aquella mujer seguía resonando en su cabeza. Al final de todo ya no pudo comprar el vestido que necesitaba, ya no podía regresar a la tienda después del espectáculo que había dado.

Cuando llego a su casa decidió salir al jardín para tratar de pensar un poco y encontrar alguna explicación de lo que había pasado ese tarde. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera escuchar a otra persona dentro de su cabeza? A una persona real, no a nadie imaginario. Aquella mujer en verdad existía y vivía en New York.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Regina se dispuso a preparar la cena para Graham, el no tardaba en llegar y tal vez si él no estaba muy cansado podrían cenar juntos. Pero la cabeza de la morena estaba en otro mundo, no podía esperar a la hora acordada para volver a hablar con aquella mujer y averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde está la esposa más linda del mundo? — Regina sonrió al escuchar la voz de su esposo y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

—¡Hey! — Saludó ella — Llegaste temprano.

Graham tomó a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios para después sonreírle con ternura.

—Hoy pude darme una escapada de la alcaldía y no pude esperar más para volver a casa.

—Estoy preparando la cena — Informó Regina — Podrías ayudarme un poco.

—Claro… Nos serviré una copa y te alcanzo en la cocina — Graham le giño un ojo y Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Después de cenar, Graham decidió ver algo en televisión y Regina se aprovecho de eso para escabullirse. Eran casi las 10 y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar.

Ella entro al estudio y con cautela cerró la puerta para no despertar a su esposo. De pronto sintió como si un flash nublara su vista y recargo sus manos en el respaldo de una silla para evitar una caída.

—Oh por dios — Susurró ella apretando los ojos.

—_Hola — Respondió la voz con un tono algo sorprendido — ¡Cielos! No esperaba esta charla… Llegue a pensar que solo era mi imaginación._

—Lo sé, lo mismo me pasó a mi — Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la silla.

_—__Me pase todo el día tratando de pensar por qué esto estaría pasando._

—¿Y? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

—_Bueno, es que algo sí se me ocurrió— Respondió Emma haciendo una mueca — ¿Eres por alguna casualidad… Satanás?_

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza.

—No… Mi nombre es Regina.

—_Yo soy Swan, Emma Swan._

Emma comenzó a vislumbrar la habitación en la que Regina se encontraba, poniendo mucha atención a cada detalle.

—_Es un bonito cuarto. ¿Es tu casa? — _Pregunta la rubia con curiosidad.

—Sí, esta es mi casa. Bueno, de mi esposo.

_—__¡Oh! Estas… Estás casada — _Ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundos — ¿_Le contante algo sobre esto?_

—No, yo… Yo no estaba segura — Confesó Regina algo apenada.

—_Sí… Tal vez es mejor si no lo haces de inmediato. No lo sé, es bastante difícil de creer aun cuando está pasando._

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso — Regina comenzó a tener una visión borrosa sobre donde se encontraba Emma — Entonces… ¿Estas en tú casa?

—_Sí… Estoy en mi habitación _— Respondió la rubia mirando a su alrededor_ — Perdón por el desorden pero entre el trabajo y cuidar a mi hijo se me va todo el tiempo._

—¿Tienes un hijo? — Preguntó la morena sorprendida.

—_Sí. Se llama Henry y tiene 13 años_ — Emma dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿También eres casada?

—_No, no para nada_ — Se apresuro a responder la rubia — _Solo somos él y yo._

—Oh ya veo… — El silencio se volvió a hacer presente por algunos segundos más. Cada una de las chicas se dedicaba a observar con detalle por los ojos de la otra, como si estuvieran descubriendo un mundo totalmente diferente — Se me olvidaba — Interrumpió Regina — Tengo que preguntarte algo… Hace como una semana atrás, alguien… ¿Alguien te golpeo en el estomago?

Emma arrugo la frente e hizo una mueca tratando de recordar la semana anterior. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos cuando la pregunta de Regina cobro sentido.

—_Sí… Estaba persiguiendo a un delincuente y me golpeo para poder escapar. ¿Cómo supiste eso?_

—Yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí el golpe y comencé a sofocarme. No sabía lo que había pasado y ahora… Espera, espera. ¿Perseguías un delincuente? — La voz de la morena tenía una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

—_Sí. Soy policía._

—¡Wow! Tu hijo debe de estar muy orgulloso de presumirles a sus amigos que tiene una madre policía.

—_Eso era antes… ahora que es un adolescente solo se concentra en comida y videojuegos._

Ambas soltaron una pequeña risa y Emma se sentó es su cama. Llevaba dando vueltas en la habitación pero ahora ya no se sentía tan nerviosa.

—¿Regina?

La voz de Graham hizo que Regina abriera los ojos como platos. Pudo escuchar los pasos de su esposo acercándose al estudio y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar el teléfono para improvisar una llamada antes de que Graham abriera la puerta.

—Hola, lo siento. Es Neal, solo estaba hablando con él sobre unos cosas de papá.

Emma dejo escapar un sonrisita al escuchar a Regina mientras observaba al que debía ser el esposo de ella.

—Deberías decirle que no tiene que preocuparse tanto por tu padre. Él es un hombre maduro y sabe lo que hace — comentó Graham recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, claro… Lo tomare en cuenta — La morena observo a su esposo con la intención de intimidarlo hasta que se fuera y al parecer funciono ya que segundos después Graham se había marchado.

—_Eso fue muy ingenioso — _Aseguro la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias… Neal.

Emma rió de nuevo y Regina se aseguro de estar completamente fuera del alcance de Graham para colgar el teléfono.

—_Así que… ¿Ese era tu esposo? — _Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

—Sí… Sí, ese era Graham.

—_Es un tipo bien parecido._

—Sí, lo es — Emma se lamento de haber dicho aquello. Fue como un impulso para seguir la conversación pero al parecer se hizo un poco incomoda — Es el alcalde del pueblo.

—_Eso es impresionante._

—Sí… Creo que debería irme.

—_Claro… ¿Quieres hablar otra vez mañana? — _Preguntó la rubia con una voz tímida.

Regina titubeo segundos antes de responder y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Claro. Pero tendré que esperar a que Graham se vaya al trabajo… No estás planeando que te golpeen de nuevo ¿Cierto?

—_Bueno, déjame ver… — _Emma espero unos segundos_ — No, no está en mi agenda — _Regina dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada_ — Lo peor que puede pasar es que derrame mi café sobre mi blusa otra vez._

Regina sonrió y se quedo callada por unos momentos al igual que Emma. De pronto la cabeza de Emma comenzó a dar vueltas y algo golpeo su memoria haciéndola sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza_._

_—__Oh por dios — _susurró ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Alguna vez montaste un caballo? ¿Alguna vez montaste un caballo y te lastimaste bastante?_

_—_Resbale del caballo y me golpee con una roca — Respondió confundida la morena.

—_Oh dios…Esa vez me quede muerta de miedo. Debí haberme desmayado por más de 5 minutos._

—Todavía tengo la cicatriz… — Comentó Regina en un susurro tocándose el labio superior — Eso fue hace 20 años.

_—__¡Por dios!_

* * *

Después de aquella conversación Regina fue a la cama pensando en todo el tiempo que ella y Emma habían estado conectadas. Montones de flashbacks comenzaron a llegar a ella y ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo lo que alguna vez ella había pensado que era producto de su imaginación en realidad había sido momentos de la vida de Emma.

Tuvieron que desconectarse porque Graham la llamó y tuvo que subir a la habitación. Pero ya había quedado de hablar con Emma al día siguiente para seguir averiguando más de ese don tan extraño que compartían.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una disculpa super enorme por la tardanza, estas fiestas y las enfermedades no me dejaron escribir mucho además de que mi creatividad estuvo un poco apagada.**

**Gracias por los nuevos follows y favs, eso me hace muy feliz :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realiad es coincidencia.**

* * *

_—__¿Qué tal cuando teníamos 16? Recuerdo haberme sentido muy triste de pronto y no podía dejar de llorar — _Pregunto Emma recargándose en la barra de la cocina.

—Eso se llamó Daniel, y fue mi primer amor — Respondió Regina un poco apenada — Tal vez a eso se debía el llanto.

La morena llevo el plato que tenía en sus manos a la cocina y lo deposito el lavavajillas.

_—__Lo entiendo… El primer amor siempre es el que más duele._

—Y que hay de aquella vez, teníamos como 18 años… Recuerdo haber sentido mucho dolor.

Emma detecto el cambio drástico de tema y supuso que Regina no quería hablar más de su primer amor.

_—__Fue cuando nació Henry — _Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

—Claro — Susurró Regina — Eso debió ser porque recuerdo haber visto el rostro de un bebé… Yo estaba en la universidad y me tuve que ir porque no pude soportar el dolor y de pronto lo único que podía ver fue el rostro del bebé.

_—__Fue algo dolorosamente hermoso._

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

_—__¿Así que la universidad?... ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste? _— Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

—Lo que mi madre quería, claro. Administración de empresas y negocios internacionales.

_—__¿No te gustaba la carrera? _

—Digamos que nunca fue lo mío… Yo siempre quise estudiar medicina. Pero mi madre quería que fuera una mujer de familia y dedicada a los negocios familiares.

_—__Entonces, ¿Tienes una familia grande?_

—Podría decirse que sí… Tengo dos hermanos, Neal y Zelena, y mi padre.

_—__¿Qué paso con tu madre? _

—Ella… murió. Hace cinco años… — La voz de Regina se apago al mencionar esas palabras y Emma sintió la tristeza invadiéndola.

_—__Lo siento mucho _

—¿Y tú? — La morena se aclaro la garganta — ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste?

—_Estudie hasta la preparatoria y después entre a la academia de policías — _Emma decidió caminar a su sofá para seguir hablando con Regina — _Y pues entre directamente a trabajar._

—Y… ¿Siempre quisiste ser policía?

—_No precisamente… Digamos que hubo varias cosas que me llevaron a ser policía._

Regina arrugo la frente mientras la curiosidad la invadía. Ella quería saber las razones de Emma, pero no podía preguntárselas cuando se conocían tan solo de hace dos días. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que las dos podían comunicarse de aquella manera tan extraña.

La morena se quedo en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo y se concentro en lo que los ojos de Emma le dejaban ver.

_—__¿Te pasa algo? — _Preguntó la rubia arrugando la frente.

Regina negó con la cabeza y después dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

—No… Solamente estaba tratando de ver un poco de tu mundo.

_—__Pues mi mundo no es tan interesante como parece._

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres policía y tienes un hijo al que educas tú sola… Créeme que es mucho más interesante que el mío.

_—__¿Ser la primera dama de Storybooke no es interesante? — _Preguntó Emma alzando una ceja.

—Es Storybrooke — Corrigió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa — Y no, no es nada interesante. Ir a cenas, sonreír todo el tiempo, y pretender que me interesan las complicadas conversaciones sobre política y administración.

_—__¿Por casualidad no besas a bebés y haces campañas para combatir el hambre del mundo?_

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa, le gustaba sentir que Regina se divertía con ella, le gustaba sentir como sonreía y ver el mundo con sus ojos.

—¡Oye! Besar bebés es de suma importancia en las campañas electorales — Bromeó la morena — ¿Y por casualidad tu eres una de esas policías que comen rosquillas todo el día mientras están sentadas detrás de un escritorio contestando las llamadas de las personas en apuros?

_—__¿Has estado espiándome?_

—Recuerda que puedo ver lo que haces.

_—__Esto comienza a sonar como una película de terror._

—Posiblemente un día de estos me aparezca en tu habitación intentando matarte.

Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada y Regina sonrió ampliamente. La risa de la rubia era melodiosa y contagiosa, un sonido que a la morena comenzaba a sonarle familiar.

_—__Me preguntó por qué no descubrimos esto antes… Es tan…_

—¿Raro? — Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

_—__Genial — _Respondió Emma — _Hablar contigo es excelente._

—Lo mismo digo — La morena sintió como se sonrojaba y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

_—__Regina…_

_—__¿Mamá?_

* * *

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo. Regina observo con atención el rostro de Henry y recordó la pequeña cara que había visto cuando él nació.

—¿Qué pasa chico? — Preguntó Emma con nerviosismo.

—¿Estabas hablando sola? — Preguntó Henry alzando las cejas.

—No — Respondió ella apresuradamente.

—¿Entonces con quien hablabas?

—No estaba hablando con nadie.

Henry miro a su madre con ojos curiosos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estas actuando muy raro.

—¿Yo? Claro que no — La rubia se apresuraba a decir cada palabra pues aun sentí la conexión con Regina.

—Lo que digas — Dijo Henry — ¿Me puedes llevar a la escuela? Se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Si claro. Baja y en un momento te alcanzo.

Emma tomo las llaves de la encimera y se las lanzo a su hijo. Henry dio media vuelta y salió del departamento cargando su mochila en la espalda.

—Eso estuvo cerca — Susurró ella.

_—__Demasiado cerca — _Le respondió Regina — _Henry ha crecido mucho… Recuerdo su rostro cuando era un bebé._

—Parece que fue ayer — Dijo Emma con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia — Me tengo que ir… Tengo que llevarlo a la escuela.

_—__Está bien… Hasta luego._

—Hasta luego.

* * *

**Lo se... Se que es un capitulo corto y super aburrido pero como les dije antes mi creatividad esta un poquito apagada. Así que necesito de sus sugerencias: sobre que quieren que hablen Emma y Reginan, que creen ustedes que va a pasar?, cuales son sus teorias de porque pueden hablar por las mentes? Todo lo que se les ocurre.**

**Espero sus comentarios :D Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! ya se, ya se... Se que ha sido demasiada la tardanza, por lo que les pido una disculpa. Pero espero que me sigan apoyando con esta historia y que les siga gustando. Acepto sugerencias y comentarios y claro que por su puesto que sus ideas son bienvenidas para esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

—¿Estas ahí? — Pegunto Regina con la mirada en el suelo.

Graham no estaba en casa y se le ocurrió que la oportunidad era perfecta para volver a hablar con Emma

Regina parpadeo un par de veces y pudo ver un escritorio, con una computadora y una caja de donas en frente

—_¿Qué pasa? – _Respondió Emma

—Nada, solo se me ocurrió que podíamos conversar… ¿Es un mal momento? – Pregunto la morena mientras veía como Emma dejaba una dona a medio comer en la caja que tendría en frente

—_No, claro que no — _Susurro Emma volteando a ver discretamente a los lados por si había alguien cerca —_ ¿Cómo estás?_

—Pues aún estoy tratando de asimilar esto

—_Ni lo digas. Henry no paro de mirarme raro en todo el día de ayer_

—¿Has pensado en lo que nos pasa? ¿En el por qué podemos conectarnos de esta manera?

—_No… Quiero decir, ¡Sí! – _La rubia sacudió la cabeza – _Quiero decir que, si he pensado en lo que nos pasa, pero en realidad no encuentro una explicación lógica a todo esto_

Regina frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sofá mirando fijamente hacia la chimenea encendida. Hacia un poco de frio afuera hacia que había decidido encenderla para que calentara un poco la enorme casa vacía

—_¿Pasa algo? _— Pregunto Emma ante el silencio de Regina

—Nada… Solo que, si hemos tenido esta conexión durante toda nuestra vida y nunca lo habíamos notado. Tal vez porque éramos pequeñas y no le dábamos importancia – Regina se acomodó cruzando las piernas delante de ella - ¿Tus padres nunca te comentaron nada? ¿Algo sobre hablar sola? O ¿Qué tal cuando sentíamos lo que le pasaba a la otra?... Mamá nunca me dijo nada y Papá mucho menos, aunque no sé si mis hermanos lo hayan notado alguna vez, por lo regular nadie nunca estaba en casa.

—_La verdad no creo que mis padres sean de mucha ayuda en tu investigación_ — Respondió Emma en un tono más serio de lo normal

—¿Por qué? ¿No hablas mucho con ellos?

—_Digamos que… nunca conocí a mis padres_

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida y le temblaron los labios tratando de encontrar la forma de regresar el tiempo y no haber dicho lo que dijo. La morena coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y Emma carraspeo para llamar su atención

—_¿Esta todo bien?_

—Lo siento… — Se disculpó Regina — No tenía idea de eso

—_No te preocupes, no tenías que saberlo, apenas nos estamos conociendo_

—Pero… ¿Qué hay con las personas con las que te veía? ¿No eran tu familia?

—_Se puede decir que si… Eran familias temporales_ — Explico Emma poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Perdón por incomodarte con este tema, No era mi intención…

—_Tranquila_ — Interrumpió la rubia — _Si vas a tener esta conexión de por vida tienes que saber un poco más de mí. Claro, por partes… Pero, quiero hacer un trato_

— ¿Qué clase de trato? — Regina arqueo una ceja

—_Yo respondo tus preguntas si tu respondes las mías. Sin excepciones y sin evadir la verdad, ¿Qué te parece?_

Emma volteo a sus lados para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie escuchándola o mirándola como si estuviera loca por hablar sola. Nadie estaba alrededor, pero observo la hora y ya la comisaria ya no tardaba en regresar al ajetreo habitual. Todo el personal estaba a punto de volver de la hora del almuerzo.

—Está bien… Solo porque creo que es muy necesario conocer a la persona que está en mi cabeza y ve lo que yo veo.

—_Oye, por lo menos podemos hablar sin tener que pagar los minutos telefónicos que usemos, la larga distancia es cara._

Regina dejo escapar una carcajada echando la cabeza para atrás y Emma dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante la satisfacción que le causo escuchar esa risa.

—_Regina, ¿Te importa si hablamos después? Tengo que volver al trabajo._

—Claro que sí, hablamos luego… Que tengas un buen día Emma

—_Que tengas buen día también Regina_

* * *

Regina parpadeo varias veces y suspiro. Tenía el día aparentemente libre; desde hace mucho, tal vez desde que se casó con Graham, ella no dedicaba tiempo para sus hobbies. Extrañaba pintar, mirar por la ventana para obtener inspiración y simplemente plasmar sobre un lienzo en blanco lo que estaba sintiendo.

Desde que su madre murió, su padre la mando a ella y a sus hermanos con el psicólogo del pueblo, y él le recomendó que pintara o escribiera en un diario sus sentimientos. Ella nunca había sido muy expresiva ni mucho menos, pero la idea de pintar le agrado y termino convirtiéndose en su método de relajación. Pero desde que Graham se había convertido en alcalde ella no tenía tiempo más que para ir a eventos sociales, desayunos en el club o clubes de lectura y cosas por el estilo. Pero esa vida en realidad no iba con ella.

La morena decidió bajar al sótano de su casa y hurgar en la vieja bodega para buscar sus antiguos materiales de pintura. Después de casi una hora, Regina tuvo éxito y encontró sus pinceles en una caja arrumbada al fondo de la habitación. Todo estaba ahí, excepto por lienzos para poder pintar; pero pudo encontrar una pequeña libreta de bocetos y decidió comenzar con eso por el momento, simples y sucios bocetos con carboncillo que le dejaban las manos llenas de color negro.

* * *

Emma salió a patrullar y condujo su escarabajo amarillo hasta su lugar habitual de vigilancia. Cada día, ella manejaba hasta Jackson Heights y se paraba en la esquina frente al edificio en donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia. Siempre se encargaba de vigilar que el orfanato estuviera seguro y sobre todo los niños que habitaban en el.

La rubia le dio un sorbo a su café y se acomodó en el asiento de su auto y siguió observando. Se preguntó lo que Regina estaría haciendo y de repente se dio cuenta: pensaba demasiado en Regina, en esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía, que no sabía cómo era pero con la que había tenido una conexión durante toda su vida. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Tal vez era el momento; acababan de descubrir que podían comunicarse y ver lo que la otra veía tan solo con querer hacerlo.

Emma pensó que había algo en aquella mujer que le llamaba la atención, tal vez era como todo lo que llamaba su atención, era el misterio de lo desconocido, la intriga de saber quién es. Tal vez con el tiempo fuera desapareciendo esa necesidad de saber de ella, de saber qué hace y con quien esta. Emma vio la hora en el reloj de su teléfono y deicidio irse a casa. Henry ya no tardaba en llegar de su clase de natación y el clima parecía estar cambiando de repente.

Ella encendió el coche, dejo el café en el porta vasos y se acomodó para comenzar a manejar. Y como si ella hubiera adivinado las intenciones del clima, comenzó a llover. Las gotas caían por el parabrisas, grandes y con rapidez. Había oscurecido y Emma tenía dificultades para ver aun con los faros encendidos. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más al parabrisas pegando el volante a su pecho, diviso el semáforo enfrente y se dio cuenta de que la luz verde estaba encendido; aun así volteo a ambos lados y decidio avanzar

—_¡Emma, cuidado! _

Emma abrió los ojos como platos y se preparó para el impacto


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste. Mi plan es subir capitulo por lo menos dos veces a la semana así que intentare cumplir con eso. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Regina estaba sentada a la mesa en la habitual cena familiar de los viernes. El silencio recorría la habitación y solo se podía escuchar el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos de porcelana. El platilla era sencillo, filete con patatas y ensalada; ella lo había preparado y al parecer no había objeción alguna por parte de sus hermanos, su padre y su esposo.

Regina sintió esa pequeña corriente eléctrica que recorría su nuca cada vez que Emma intentaba entrar en su cabeza, quiso detener la conexión pero esa vez no pudo hacer. Comenzó a parpadear un par de veces y después los ojos se le abrieron como platos

La vista estaba un poco borrosa pero tenía claro que estaba lloviendo y que Emma estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un árbol.

— ¡Emma, cuidado!

Regina sintió el impacto y cayó al suele inconsciente.

* * *

Emma se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y decidió levantar la cabeza del volante del auto

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? — Una gran luz ilumino el rostro de la rubia y la segó

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó ella confundida tratando de enderezarse

—Tuvo un accidente de auto, en este momento la vamos a trasladar al hospital. ¿Podría decirnos que clínica le corresponde?

Emma parpadeo un par de veces y observo que se trataba de un oficial de transito

—No, no al hospital no… Estoy perfectamente bien — Dijo ella llevándose la mano a la frente y notando la humedad en ella.

La sangre corría por un lado de su cabello, le dolían las costillas, el pecho y el cuello y cuando se enderezo completamente pudo sentir un dolor que le partía la espalda.

—No le estoy preguntando señorita, tiene que ser llevada a un hospital

—Soy policía, no necesito un hospital

—No me importa si es agente de la CIA, los paramédicos la están esperando — El oficial se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a los paramédicos quienes comenzaron las maniobras para sacar a Emma del coche completamente destrozado.

* * *

Regina se recuperó de su repentino desmayo dándose cuenta que estaba tendida en el sillón de su sala de estar. Parpadeo un par de veces y se encontró con su familia observándola fijamente y muy de cerca

—Cariño, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó su papá con el ceño fruncido y preocupación en la voz

La morena se incorporó lentamente y sintió un dolor de cabeza tremendo

—Tranquilo papá, estoy bien. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza — Comento ella poniendo una mano en su frente.

— ¿Quién es Emma? — Se apresuró a preguntar Graham

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto ella confundida y a la vez nerviosa por escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

—Antes de que te desmayaras gritaste: Emma, cuidado. Y después caíste al suelo repentinamente — Explico su esposo

—No lo sé, en realidad no sé lo que paso. No recuerdo nada de verdad — Dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tal vez necesites descansar querida — Sugirió su padre tomándole suavemente la mano.

—Creo que papá tiene razón hermanita — Dijo Neal metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

—Claro que sí. Siempre acaparando la atención — Comento Zelina casi en un susurro.

Las hermanas se dedicaron una mirada intensa y despreciativa.

—Yo me voy a casa — Dijo Zelina — los espero en el auto.

—Nos iremos para dejarte descansar hija. Espero que te mejores pronto

Es sr Gold y Neal abandonaron la habitación despidiéndose de Regina con un beso en la mejilla. Graham le tendió la mano a su esposa y la observo aun no muy convencido por la explicación que ella había dado.

—Vamos, te ayudare a subir a la habitación… Yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Emma estaba en la cama de hospital esperando a que el medico volviera para darla de alta. Estaba desesperada por irse a casa, Henry debía de preguntarse en donde estaba su madre.

Ella ya no sentía dolor gracias a los analgésicos que le habían dado, pero estaban teniendo un efecto secundario bastante desfavorable para ella; sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse

Henry entro a la habitación apresuradamente y se detuvo frente a Emma

— ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! — Dijo él en un tono molesto

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Emma con tranquilidad

—El hospital me llamó, soy tu contacto de emergencia ¿Lo olvidas? — Henry dejo caer su mochila al suelo y se sentó en la cama junto a su madre — ¿En que estabas pensando mamá?

—Creme chico, no era mi intención estrellarme contra un árbol, solo sucedió.

El doctor entro a la habitación con una tabla de anotaciones en la mano y observo a Emma y a Henry

—Bien señorita Swan, tendrá que quedarse aquí esta noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella

—Sufrió de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la vamos a tener en observación esta noche. Lo siento, pero no la voy a dejar ir a casa con el riesgo de que su golpe empeore.

El doctor dejo la habitación y Henry miro a su madre.

—Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí esta noche — Él se acomodó en el sofá frente a la cama de Emma y saco su Ipod para distraerse.

Emma no tuvo ganas de discutir con el, los analgésicos y su efecto la debilitaban.

* * *

Regina estaba recostada sobre la cama con la vista en el techo. Se había puesto la pijama y Graham había bajado al estudio a seguir con su trabajo. Regina no paraba de pensar en si Emma estaría bien después de aquel incidente. Sentía la conexión débil y no podía entrar a la cabeza de Emma.

El dolor de cabeza no paraba, así que cerró los ojos un momento y cayó en un ligero sueño

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente con una mueca de dolor, se había pasado el efecto de los analgésicos. Observo el reloj en la masita que tenía al lado y después a Henry que dormía plácidamente.

Eran las tres de la mañana y el sueño había desaparecido para ser remplazado por un leve dolor de cabeza

—_Emma, ¿Estas despierta?_ — la voz de Regina fue un susurro suave en la cabeza de la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó ella en voz baja.

— _¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde estás? _— La voz de la morena tenía un timbre de preocupación.

—Tranquila, una pregunta a la vez — Emma se acomodó en la cama y dejo escapar un suspiro — Estoy bien, me duele todo. Pero oye, hubieras visto al árbol, no quedo muy bien que digamos.

—_Además del pobre árbol, ¿No pasó nada grave?_

—No, fue un choque leve… ¿Tu como estas? Escuche tu voz antes de estrellarme.

—_Sí, de pronto pude sentirte entrando a mi cabeza y vi como pasaba todo. Estaba en una cena con mi familia y grite: Emma, cuidado. Me desmaye y ahora estoy más loca de lo normal para Graham, mi padre y mis hermanos._

— ¿Enserio? — Emma dejo escapar una pequeña risa cerrando los ojos.

—_No te rías, no fue nada gracioso… Tuve que hacerme la desentendida cuando me empezaron a preguntar quién era Emma. Por suerte mi padre me salvo diciendo que necesitaba descansar_

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—_Bien, solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza y de espalda. Pero supongo que es porque tu sientes lo mismo en este momento._

—Sí, los analgésicos ya no están surtiendo efecto.

El silencio se apodero de su conversación y ambas se concentraron en lo que veía la otra. Regina pudo ver la blanca habitación de hospital y Emma estaba mirando a lo que parecía una pared con papel tapiz claro con algunos patrones en el.

— _¿Emma?_

— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Me asustaste horrible, no podía dejar de pensar en si estabas bien pero no podía conectarme contigo. No podía dejar de pensar en… en ti._

La rubia dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa; le causaba una gran satisfacción escuchar que Regina no podía dejar de pensar en ella, así como la rubia no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer que literalmente estaba en su cabeza.

—Tranquila, estoy bien

—_No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor_

—Créeme que no fue mi intención hacerlo, fue algo que no pude controlar. La próxima vez tratare de no estrellarme contra nada — Regina dejo escapar un suspiro y Emma sintió sus ojos cerrarse.

—Emma, no quiero que te pase nada… Siempre me había sentido sola, y ahora sé que no lo estoy porque te tengo a ti. Y la verdad no quiero que eso cambie.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el capitulo? espero que les haya gustado. Diganme que les gustaria que pasara en la historio o que creen que pasara. Me gusta tomar en cuenta sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo se, lo se. Perdón por la tardanza pero no había podido escribir durante un tiempo. Aun así espero que les guste el capitulo y espero tener sus comentarios sobre el. Como siempre es un placer leer lo que opinan y quiero darles las gracias por continuar con la lectura de esta historia aunque me tarde tanto en actualizar**

**Un agradecimiento especial a 15marday por todos sus buenos comentarios y por comenzar a seguir esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Emma estaba sentada en su auto como de costumbre observando la ciudad con un café en la mano y una pop-tart en la otra mientras la radio sonaba muy tenuemente

—Esa es una muy buena foto — Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

_—__Cállate, estaba en la universidad y fueron mis tiempos más locos._

Emma sintió a Regina sonrojándose. La morena sostenía una fotografía en donde aparecía ella con varias chicas ebrias y haciendo poses extrañas. Regina sacaba la lengua mientras sostenía un vaso rojo en la mano, vestía una blusa ajustada hasta el ombligo y jeans a la cadera.

—_Enserio me divertía en esos tiempos, antes de Graham y volver a Storybrook_ — La voz de Regina sonaba nostálgica.

—_No me has contado porque regresaste a Storybrooke… ¿Puedo saberlo?_

_—__No es una historia muy complicada. Mi madre no quería que me fuera lejos de casa y en Storybrooke no hay universidades; así que mi padre la convenció de que me dejara ir a Boston. La universidad ya me había aceptado y en la carrera que mi madre quería para mí, así que no fue tan difícil convencerla. — Regina dejo escapar un suspiro — Así que me mude a Boston, a la residencia de la universidad y ahí fue donde conocí a Graham. Él estaba estudiando ciencias políticas y llame su atención, por así decirlo, trato de conquistarme el primer semestre pero yo estaba más concentrada en la escuela y en ir de fiesta con mis amigas; todo eso era nuevo para mí así que trataba de disfrutarlo._

— ¡Un momento! No lo puedo creer, no eras una matadita en la escuela.

Regina sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—_O no, si lo era. Pero también me divertía._

— ¿Y qué paso con Graham? ¿Cómo es que logro conquistarte?

—_Después de casi un año, mis amigas me dijeron que le diera una oportunidad, así que lo hice. Él era muy guapo, educado e inteligente; era el mejor partido para cualquier chica. Así que salí con el varias veces, nos hicimos novios, se lo presente a mis padres y una cosa llego a la otra… Mi madre lo convenció de mudarse ahí con la promesa de que sería alcalde después de mi padre y así fue. Graham le agradaba a todo mundo._

—Espera, ¿Tu padre era el alcalde?

—_Si, lo fue durante muchos años. En los pueblos pequeños a la gente no le interesa la política, así que votan por el único postulante y primero fue mi padre._

—¡Wow! Vienes de un padre poderoso — Dijo Emma arqueando la ceja

—_Ser alcalde de Storybrooke no incluye tanto poder como piensas, por lo menos antes. Ahora que Graham intenta modernizar un poco más la ciudad, es diferente._

—Entonces, regresando a la historia y si no te importa ¿Qué paso con Graham?

—_Fue alcalde y de pronto todo le dejo de importar, excepto la alcaldía. No me malinterpretes, es bueno conmigo, pero siento que no es como antes. Antes sentía que me quería, y ahora solo siento que está conmigo por guardar apariencias._

Emma sintió como la tristeza invadía a Regina y por consecuencia también a ella. Quería decir algo pero no lo conseguía, no sabía lo que tenía que decir en una situación como esa. Emma nunca había sido muy buena con las personas

— _Espera_ — Dijo Regina levantando lentamente la cabeza — _Me gusta esa canción, súbele un poco_

La rubia hizo una mueca y obedeció a Regina para dejarla escuchar la canción "Can´t stop de feeling"

La morena comenzó a cantar moviendo la cabeza y los brazos:

_I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone_

Emma sonrió al escuchar la hermosa voz de Regina al ritmo de la melodía y dejo que la morena siguiera cantando. Regina se levantó del sofá y comenzó a bailar.

_I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh  
I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

_And under the lights when everything goes  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
When we move, well, you already know  
So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
All those things I shouldn't do  
But you dance, dance, dance  
And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

La rubia no se resistió y comenzó a cantar con Regina mientras se movía enérgicamente en su asiento al ritmo de la música

Ambas siguieron cantando y disfrutando el momento hasta que Emma escucho a alguien diciendo el nombre de Regina. Era Graham, vio su rostro y dos segundos después la conexión se había perdido.

* * *

—Cariño, ¿Que estabas haciendo?

—Emmm, nada solo estaba cantando un poco — Regina se acomodó la blusa y se aclaró la garganta — ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Tuve un tiempo libre y se me ocurrió que podíamos comer juntos — Graham se acercó a su esposa y la tomo por la cintura — ¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco nerviosa.

—Lo siento, es que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—¿Que estabas viendo? — Dijo él mirando las fotos sobre el sofá.

—Solo estaba viendo algunas fotos viejas, me entro un poco de nostalgia — Respondió ella sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Bueno no importa, vamos a comer que muero de hambre. ¿Tienes ganas de hamburguesas? Se me ocurre que podemos ir a Grannie´s por una.

—Si me parece perfecto, vamos.

—¿No te vas a cambiar de ropa?

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? — Preguntó Regina mirando sus jeans y su camiseta.

—Creo que querrás ponerte algo más formal.

—Solo vamos a Grannies´s Graham, no creo que sea necesario.

—Solo cambiate, por favor… Eres la esposa del alcande, no puedes salir en jeans y playera.

Regina se quedó atónita ante las palabras de su esposo y para no llegar a una discusión subió a su habitación para cambiar su ropa a una blusa de vestir manga tres cuartos y su convencional falda de tubo negra hasta la rodilla con tacones que combinaran. Dio un suspiro y se acomodó el cabello con los dedos para bajar por las escaleras rápidamente.

* * *

Después de un día de trabajo común y corriente, Emma llego a su casa esperando a que Henry volviera de casa de uno de sus compañeros. No había hablado con Regina desde medio día y no había tenido señales de ella. Toda la tarde había estado pensando en ella, ya se le había hecho habitual pensar en Regina, en su mente rondaban pocas cosas a parte de ella y lo que estaría haciendo en los momentos en que no hablaban.

Aun no podía entender el porqué de pronto esa mujer se había apoderado de su mente, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que había alguien que la entendía y podía sentir lo mismo que ella, alguien que estaba literalmente conectada a ella.

Emma echo la cafetera a andar y tomo lo que sería su quinta taza de café en el día; el café ya no le quitaba el sueño, pero disfrutaba bastante de su sabor. La rubia observo el reloj, eran casi las siete de la tarde, Henry no tardaba en llegar. Se dejó caer al sofá y subió sus pies a la mesita de centro frente a ella, y después lo intento; intento conectarse con Regina.

* * *

Regina se dejó caer en la cama. La comida con Graham no había sido agradable, las interrupciones no faltaron y comió como si estuviera sola y escuchando ruidos por todas partes. Después de la comida había llegado a la tienda de su padre y había charlado un rato con él y le pidió a su hermano en que su próxima visita a Boston le trajera algunos lienzos en blanco, acuarelas, pinceles y algunas pinturas de diversos tonos, tantas que tuvo que escribir una lista para él.

"—Me alegra que vuelvas a pintar, querida—" Había dicho su padre.

A ella también le agradaba volver a pintar, era una forma maravillosa de relajarse.

De pronto la morena sintió su vista borrosa y parpadeo varias veces comprendiendo que Emma estaba tratando de hablar con ella.

—_¿Puedes hablar? _— Preguntó la rubia con tanto tacto como pudo y era normal en ella

—Emma, hola — Respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa — Perdón por lo de hace rato, Graham llego y tuve que salir a comer con él.

—_No tienes que disculparte. Sé que la vida de la primera dama debe ser ocupada._

—No precisamente, hubiera preferido pasarme el día hablando contigo que comer prácticamente sola.

Emma se sintió mal por Regina pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le formara en el rostro.

—_Bueno, aquí me tienes ahora… __¿De qué quieres hablar?_

—Quiero que me cuentes tu historia con Henry. Yo ya te conté mi historia con Graham, ahora quiero escuchar la tuya.

_—__¿Estas segura de que quieres escuchar esa historia?_

—Si, ¿Por que no?

—_De acuerdo, tú lo quisiste_ — Emma se acomodó en el sofá y dejo el café sobre la mesita — _A los 16 salí del orfanato, me mandaron con una familia temporal, pero no era nada bueno ni cercano a una familia. Cuando tenía 17 decidí escapar y no me fue muy bien que digamos… Decidí robar un auto y ahí conocí al padre de Henry: Neal._ —La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro; desde hace mucho tiempo no mencionaba a Neal o a su pasado — _Trate de robar su auto_ — Confesó ella — _Aunque en mi defensa puedo decir que él lo había robado primero… Nos enamoramos; él era un ladrón y habíamos hecho un plan para escapar. Pero el me traiciono, me inculpo por un robo con el que yo no tuve nada que ver, fue mucho antes de que nos conociéramos… Así que me tendió una trampa, me metieron a prisión y él se fue. Yo me quede con el auto y con un bebé en camino_ — Emma se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su habitación, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche y saco un par de fotos _— Tuve a Henry cuando tenía 18 y por suerte me dieron libertad condicional para poder criarlo. Cuando termine se terminó mi tiempo en prisión decidí hacer algo más de mi vida y entre a la academia de policías. ¿Sabías que borran tu historial criminal si te gradúas con buenas calificaciones? Conmigo así fue y aquí termine._

Emma levanto una foto y la puso a la altura de su cara para que Regina pudiera observarla.

—_Somos Henry y yo cuando él apenas tenía un mes de nacido._

Regina dejo escapar una sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

—Recuerdo su rostro… Y sobre todo el dolor.

—_Sí, lo siento por eso. No sabía que había alguien del otro lado de la línea._

Las dos dejaron escapar una pequeña risa y compartieron un momento de silencio.

—Emma, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? — Preguntó la morena un poco nerviosa.

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo malo? _— Preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Puedo ver cómo eres ahora? — Regina estaba apenada y nerviosa al pedir eso, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella.

—_Solo si tú me dejas verte también._

—Es un trato.

Regina se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo complete en su habitación y se detuvo frente a el. Emma camino hacia el baño de su habitación y dejo que su rostro se reflejara sobre el pequeño espejo. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la mujer que se reflejaba en sus ojos: De estatura promedia, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, delgada con el cuerpo bien proporcionado y sobre todo un rostro muy hermoso.

—¡Wow! Eres Hermosa Regina — A Emma se le escaparon las palabras de la boca, solo pudo decir lo que en verdad pensaba; aquella mujer era hermosa.

La morena estaba atónita ante el rostro de piel clara con ojos azules y cabello rubio. No podía ver el cuerpo de Emma, pero por su rostro y su cuello podía asegurar que era delgada. Su cabello dorado caía en ondas sobre su pecho y sus labios delgados estaban entreabiertos.

—_No más que tu Emma_ — Regina alargo la mano como si quisiera tocar el rostro de la rubia pero fue imposible.

Ambas se habían quedado frías al verse por primera vez después de tanto tiempo estando conectadas. Ambas habían sentido una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo con tan solo mirarse.

* * *

**¿Que piensan? ¿Sera amor a primera vista? ¿Que creen que pasa después de ese momento?**

**Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chic s, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por todo el apoyo a esta historia. Si les gusta y creen que va por buen camino sigan leyendo, dejen sus comentarios y recomiendenla por favor.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Regina tenía un lienzo en blanco en frente, y lo único que le venía a la cabeza para plasmar en el era Emma. Con su tez clara, su cabello rubio como en cascadas de hora, sus ojos profundos y sus facciones afiladas. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y quería recordarla para siempre, sin temor a que su memoria distorsionara la bella imagen de aquella mujer.

Tomo el carboncillo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y empezó a dibujar casi inconscientemente. El carboncillo de deslizaba por el lienzo con una facilidad sorprendente y las líneas fluían formando su siguiente obra de arte.

* * *

Emma no podía dejar de pensar en Regina; tenía su rostro grabado como si estuviera mirando una fotografía fijamente. Estaba sentada frente a su escritorio tratando de concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a ella en su computadora, pero no lo lograba. La imagen de aquella mujer sorprendentemente hermosa seguía rondando sin poderla sacar de su mente.

La rubia se levantó de su silla, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la comisaria. Camino velozmente hacia su auto y entro en el acomodándose en el asiento del piloto. Apretó el volante entre las manos con fuerza, se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. No entendía que le estaba pasando, esa necesidad que le invadía el cuerpo y sobre todo esa ansiedad que sentía por saber lo que hacía Regina cada segundo del día.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente.

—Regina, ¿Estás ahí? — Su voz temblaba y no entendía porque.

—_Hola Emma_ — Respondió la morena parpadeando continuamente mientras se acomodaba en el banco de madera dejando el carboncillo a un lado.

—¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó la rubia sin saber que más decir

—_Estoy bien_ — Respondió Regina confundida por la pregunta — _¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?_

—No, todo está bien.

—_¿Estas segura?... Te noto algo extraña._

—Si es solo que…

—_¿Qué pasa Emma?_

El corazón de Emma latía rápidamente y sentía que su pecho se comprimía. La ansiedad la estaba comiendo por dentro y entonces pudo ver a través de los ojos de Regina, pudo ver claramente. Era ella, perfectamente dibujada en un lienzo; las líneas negras mostraban una imagen de su cara hasta sus hombros y sus facciones estaban perfectamente delineadas.

Y entonces lo supo; Regina también pensaba en ella, la recordaba y la tenía grabada en su cabeza. De alguna manera eso la tranquilizo un poco, se relajó y dejo ir el volante recargándose en el asiento y echando la cabeza para atrás.

—Solo… tenía ganas de hablar contigo y saber cómo estabas.

—_También tenía ganas de hablar contigo_ — Confesó Regina — _Pero no sabía si estabas ocupada._

—Estoy en mi auto, estaba a punto de salir a dar mis rondas pero eso puede esperar… Veo que has estado ocupada.

La morena abrió los ojos como platos y sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas. Emma sonrío al poder sentir lo nerviosa que Regina se ponía y que se sonrojaba.

—_Sí, solo estaba pintando un poco_ — Respondió Regina apenada.

—Vaya que tienes talento. Luce igual a mí — Emma contemplo un poco más su dibujo mientras una sensación de felicidad la invadía — A menos que hayas querido dibujar otra cosa que no sea yo; ahí si debo confesarte que no eres nada buena entonces

Regina sacudió la cabeza soltando una risa suave mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—_No podía dejar de pensar en ti_ — Dijo ella con nerviosismo _— Tu rostro venía a mi cabeza una y otra vez._

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que Regina pudiera detenerlas. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haberlas dicho y tampoco podía negar los hechos: No podía dejar de pensar en Emma y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Emma no sabía que responder ante esa confesión inesperada. Ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esos hipnóticos ojos cafés, pero no se sentía capaz de admitirlo. Así que solo se quedó callada.

La morena agacho la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el silencio incomodo las invadía.

—_Tengo que irme_.

La rubia sintió como la conexión se hacía más débil y dos segundos después sus ojos miraban a la carretera frente a ella. Regina se había ido.

* * *

Regina se levantó del banco de madera en el que estaba sentada y se pasó las manos por la cara.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió decir algo como eso? ¿En que estaba pensando? Pero el simple hecho de sentir a Emma cerca, de recordar su cara y escuchar su voz era como una especie de droga que la hacía perder el sentido y actuar impulsivamente.

Miro el dibujo que había creado y decidió tomar el lienzo y ponerlo en el sótano. No quería tener que explicarle a Graham quien era la mujer en el dibujo y porque la había dibujado.

Aunque la realidad era que ni siquiera ella sabía explicarse porque había hecho aquel dibujo. No sabía que era lo que le pasa con Emma. Desde el día en que nacieron habían estado conectadas pero 28 años después la rubia se metía en su sistema rápidamente. Se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y extrañamente de sus sentimientos; ella se ponía nerviosa cada que Emma pronunciaba una palabra, el corazón se le aceleraba cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Y el día anterior, cuando pudo ver sus ojos simplemente se apodero de su mente.

* * *

Emma llego a casa después de haber recogido a Henry en la escuela. Dejo caer las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre el sofá.

—Mamá, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Henry con voz preocupada.

—Si chico, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque desde que fuiste por mi has tenido la misma cara, como si algo te estuviera molestando.

—No es nada, no te preocupes por mí. Solo tuve un largo día.

—¿Estar segura? — Preguntó él arqueando la ceja.

Emma miro a su hijo y respiro profundamente poniendo las manos en su cadera y Henry volvió a levantar la ceja esperando que su madre respondiera.

—Si te contara algo que es realmente extraño, así del tipo de cosas que pasan en tus comics, ¿Me creerías?

—¿De que estas hablando? — Preguntó el chico confundido.

—Solo responde. ¿Lo harías?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

La rubia se quedó estática por varios segundos pensando en si debía contarle a su hijo sobre la conexión que tenía con Regina. No sabía de qué manera lo podía tomar él, o tal vez la juzgara de loca; pero en realidad necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien que comprendiera que era lo que estaba pasando, pero tal vez Henry no era el indicado para eso.

—Escucha Henry, hay algo que debo decirte.

* * *

**Se que es un capitulo corto y tratare de compensarlo en el siguiente.**

**¿Que opinan? ¿Creen que Emma se lo dira a Henry?**

**Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Me encanta leerlos como siempre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios y sugerencias. Me encanta leerlos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

—¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando bastante.

La cabeza de Emma era una maraña de pensamientos y en realidad no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando, no estaba lista para contarlo, no cuando ni siquiera ella estaba segura de él porque estaba pasando o el por qué existía esa conexión entre ella y Regina.

—Solo… — Emma metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans — Solo me preocupa que tus calificaciones en la escuela bajen… Sé que las clases de natación te quitan mucho tiempo…

—Mamá, tranquila. Mis notas no han bajado ni una décima — Respondió Henry con una sonrisa de medio lado. Cuando sonreía así Emma no podía evitar pensar en el padre de su hijo — ¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?

La rubia se mordió el labio y se preguntó qué era lo que debía decir.

—Sí, es todo — Despeino el cabello de su hijo con la mano y camino hacía la cocina — Ve a hacer tu tarea, te avisare cuando la cena este lista.

Henry asintió, tomo su mochila y fue hacia su habitación pensando en lo rara que estaba su madre.

* * *

Por la mañana, Regina despertó con el sonido de Graham maldiciendo. Abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces y miro a su esposo frente al espejo con la cara llena de crema para afeitar y solo unos calzoncillos puestos.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Regina incorporándose.

—Las navajas para afeitar, ya no tienen filo — Respondió el mostrando la navaja a su esposa — Te dije que compraras nuevas, ahora voy a tener que ir a la reunión mensual con una herida en el rostro.

Regina se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño recargándose en el marco de la puerta aun adormilada.

—Lo lamento, lo olvide.

—¡¿Lo olvidaste?! — Graham se lavó el rostro para quitarse el resto de crema para afeitar — ¡Es lo único que te pido que hagas! Que compres los víveres y mantengas la casa en orden y ni eso puedes hacer bien. ¡Todo es un desastre!

—No tienes por qué hablarme así — Dijo Regina con lágrimas de furia en los ojos.

—Pues no veo con que otra forma puedas entender las cosas — Graham salió del baño hecho una furia y tomo los pantalones del cajón — No entiendo por qué no puedes hacer nada bien Regina — Se puso los pantalones rápidamente y tomo la camisa que su esposa le había planchado el día anterior.

—Discúlpame, pero no voy a ser la esposa sumisa Graham… ¡Ya no más! — Regina se acercó a Graham con las manos hechas puños — No soy tu esposa para que puedas mostrarme como un trofeo.

—¿No te enteraste cariño? — Graham se acercó a ella y la tomo por el brazo fuertemente — Eso es para lo que firmaste… Tu sin mí no eres nadie, más que la típica hija de un millonario viejo y acabado. Sin mí estarías haciéndote cargo de la tienda de tu padre como tu fracasado hermano lo hace. Así que lo menos que puedes hacer es comprar lo que te pido, atenderme y sonreír cuando vayas de mi brazo como si fueras la mujer más feliz del mundo — Dijo él entre dientes

—¿Qué está pasando contigo? — A Regina se le quebró la voz y sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Solo estoy harto de que no puedas hacer nada bien… Ni siquiera actuar como mi esposa.

Graham la soltó del brazo y se fue hecho una furia de la casa. Regina escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y ella se dejó caer a la cama cerrando los ojos mientras su llanto fluía.

* * *

Emma paso por el lugar de siempre a comprar un café y una dona de chocolate. Se sentó en su banca habitual en Central Park sintiendo el aire fresco correr por su cuello.

Necesitaba despejarse un poco del trabajo de escritorio, de llenar expedientes y estar encerrada. Estando en la comisaria se había sentido repentinamente inundada por la tristeza, no sabía que pasaba, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien; así que intento conectarse con Regina y sintió como su corazón se encogía al notar que las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la morena.

—Regina, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

Regina se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—_Sí, todo está bien. No te preocupes _— Dijo ella con la garganta seca y los ojos hinchados.

Emma se acomodó en su lugar poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas.

—Vamos Regina… ¿No confías en mí?

La morena suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—_Tuve una pelea con Graham… Él se molestó conmigo porque no le compre navajas para afeitar._

La rubia frunció el ceño y de pronto sintió como le ardía el pecho de ira.

—No entiendo, ¿Se enojó contigo solo por eso?

—_Por eso y porque no puedo hacer nada bien._

—¿De qué hablas?

—_Para el tengo que ser una esposa modelo, que compra los víveres, mantiene la casa limpia y sonríe a su lado._

—Creo que tu esposo está loco de remate — Emma se recargo en el respaldo de la banca y suspiro — ¿Cómo puede querer encerrarte en una casa para jugar a la familia feliz?... No puedes permitirlo Regina, eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente que nació para algo más que eso.

Regina no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de su rostro.

—_Gracias Emma._

—¿Gracias por qué? Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. No deberías dejar que Graham te enfrasque en ese papel. Usa el poder que tienes como primera dama para hacer algo más; ayuda a alguien o empieza un programa de arte, eres buena dibujando, eres talentosa y hermosa.

Emma sabía que había repetido que Regina era hermosa; pero no le importaba, ella realmente pensaba que aquella mujer era hermosa, tenía algo cautivador y misterioso. Aunque para la rubia el misterio ya no era tan grande.

—_Tu siempre sabes que decir linda _— Regina sonreía, pero al recordar sus palabras se quedó estática.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado y dejo escapar un suspiro. Le gustaba poder conformar a Regina. Le gusto que la llamara "Linda"

—_Lo siento Emma, no quise…_

—Está bien, me gusta.

Regina también sonrió de medio lado y enfoco su vista al frente.

_—__¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?_ — Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

—Debería, pero la verdad necesitaba relajarme. Me sentía abrumada pero creo que ya sé porque era… Alguien me necesitaba.

—_Lo siento, creo que este es el lado malo de nuestra conexión_.

—No pasa nada. Me encanta estar contigo cuando me necesitas… Bueno, aunque sea de esta forma. — Emma parpadeo un par de veces — Por cierto, ¿En dónde estás tú?

—_En mi lugar de pensar _— Respondió Regina —_Cerca de Storybrooke hay un lago, atravesando el bosque. Hay un viejo tronco en donde me siento cuando necesito estar sola. Lo hago desde que tenía 12 años. Es mi lugar favorito en el mundo._

Emma pudo ver como la neblina descendía sobre el rio y los colores del final del otoño en los árboles. En el suelo había rocas pequeñas que sobresalían por entre algunas hierbas.

—Es hermoso — Comento Emma con el paisaje en sus ojos.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado y Emma y Regina cada vez eran más cercanas, probablemente se conocían como si fueran una misma.

La relación de Graham y Regina se había convertido monótona, callada y obligatoria. Se limitaban a verse cuando era necesario y la única cosa que compartían en todo el día era la cama.

Emma, en cambio, se sentía bien, contenta. El hablar con Regina mejoraba cualquier día, el escuchar su voz y sentirla cerca era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

La rubia estaba en la comisaria arreglando algunas cosas en su escritorio. El día había estado tranquilo al igual que el ambiente. Solo estaban ella, y un par de oficiales.

Así que tomo el teléfono y fingió una llamada para poder hablar con Regina.

—¿Estás ahí?

—_Hola linda _— Respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Emma acomodándose en su asiento.

—_¿Por qué no miras?_

Emma parpadeo un par de veces y pudo ver el lienzo que tenía en frente. Era el fondo de un bosque, con un sendero en medio y una mujer caminando por el. La chica tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio, vestía jeans y una chaqueta de piel roja.

—¿Soy yo? — Pregunto Emma arqueando una ceja

—_Es como te imagino. Me dijiste que tu chaqueta roja era tu favorita. Así que… _— Regina se encogió de hombros

—Me encanta — Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—_¿Tu qué haces? _— Pregunto Regina dejando el pincel de lado.

—Nada, un poco de acomodo en la comisaria. Y en este momento finjo tener una llamada telefónica para poder hablar contigo sin que me vean como bicho raro.

La morena dejo escapar una risita y se levantó del banco para caminar hacía el sofá y acomodarse en él.

—_¿Te has preguntado por qué nunca hemos hablado por teléfono?_

—Porque no lo necesitamos… ¿Quieres que hablemos por teléfono? — Emma arqueo una ceja, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que Regina le pidiera.

—_No… Me gusta sentirte así, cerca de mí._

—A mí me encanta sentirte cerca — Confesó Emma sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza

Ambas sonrieron y se quedaron calladas, sumidas en un silencio que decía más que las palabras.

—¿Emma?

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces y levanto la vista observando a uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué pasa Killian? — Preguntó ella separando un poco la bocina del teléfono de su oído

—No quisiera interrumpirte, pero quiero preguntarte algo — Respondió Killian

—Sí, dime — Él desvió la mirada al teléfono y se tomó las manos nerviosamente — Adelante.

—Me gustaría invitarte a salir.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo mirando a Killian.

—_Es guapo _— Escucho decir a Regina — Adelante, sal con él

La voz de Regina sonaba seria y Emma estaba confundida.

Killian era guapo, cabello y ojos oscuros, alto, delgado y parecía que se ejercitaba.

—_Vamos Emma, respóndele al pobre hombre._

Ante la presión de Regina y la mirada fija de Killian, Emma se vio obligada a responder.

—Claro.

—¿El viernes por la noche? — Preguntó él.

—Si está bien.

—Muy bien. Paso por ti a tu casa…

—¡No! — Se apresuró a decir la rubia — Mejor nos vemos en el lugar.

—Está bien — Killian sonrió y se despidió de Emma caminando hacia su escritorio.

Emma volvió a tomar el teléfono y soltó un suspiro.

—_¡Wow! Vaya que parecía feliz._

—No lo sé… No sé porque acepte.

—_Es guapo, no veo porque no _— La voz de Regina sonaba inexpresiva, seria y a Emma le parecía extraño.

—¿Pasa algo?

—_No… hablamos luego, tengo que irme._

* * *

Después de aquella platica con Regina, Emma no había vuelto a saber de ella. Era viernes por la noche y la rubia estaba en su habitación checando su atuendo por última vez.

Llevaba un vestido rosa hasta la rodilla y el cabello suelto. Nada especial, pero se sentía nerviosa.

—_Vaya, te ves bien _— La voz de Regina resonó en su cabeza.

—Gracias.

—_¿Así que si saldrás con él? _— La voz de la morena era seca y Emma sentía tan extraño escucharla así.

—¿Pasa algo Regina? — Preguntó ella.

—_No pasa nada, sal y diviértete._

—¿Estas segura? Estas muy extraña.

—_Sí, no pasa nada. Yo también voy a salir… Acompañare a Graham a su cena para recaudar fondos._

—¿A sí? — Ahora era la voz de Emma la que sonaba seca — Que te diviertas.

—_Si igual tu._

* * *

Emma condujo hasta el restaurante y detuvo el auto con una mueca de confusión aun en su rostro. No entendía que era lo que había pasado en aquella plática, no entendía que pasaba con ella y con Regina.

Bajo del auto y entrego las llaves al chico del estacionamiento y camino hasta la puerta del restaurante. El hostest abrió la puerta y le pregunto si ya la estaban esperando. Ella vio a Killian hacer un gesto con la mano y respondió al hostest que aquel hombre la esperaba, así que camino hacia él y Killian como un buen caballero la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y sentarse.

La cena comenzó como cualquier otra, ambos ordenaron, les sirvieron vino y platicaron de cosas banales.

Regina se sentó al lado de Graham y se dedicaba a comer y sonreír cuando se referían a ella o le hacían un cumplido. Graham hablaba y negociaba como el político que era, el hospital necesitaba unos cuantos fondos.

La morena tomo su copa de vino mientras escuchaba a su esposo hablar y hablar y de pronto sintió su vista borrosa. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y pudo notar que su conexión con Emma se hacía presente.

—_Te ves muy hermosa esta noche _— Escucho la voz de Killian y observo la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

—_Gracias _— Escucho a Emma responder.

—Típico — Dijo Regina en voz baja.

—¿Disculpa cariño? — Preguntó Graham.

—Nada, lo siento.

—_Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo Emma, quería invitarte desde hace mucho._

Regina no escucho a Emma responder pero de pronto sintió como un ardor recorría sus piernas y se levantó de un salto de la silla.

—¡Esta caliente! — Grito ella.

Todos voltearon a verla y Graham se levantó y la tomo del brazo.

—¿Pasa algo?

Regina tenía los ojos como platos y sentía un calor horrible sobre sus piernas.

—Creo que necesitas ir al baño querida.

Graham jalo a Regina con la mayor delicadeza posible. Y Regina recupero su vista y solo sintió la mano de Graham en su brazo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? — Dijo él en voz baja.

—Nada… Lo siento.

—Sentirlo no basta. Quedaste como una loca ahí afuera — Graham soltó el brazo de su esposa — Tranquilízate y vuelve a la fiesta.

Graham se alejó a grandes zancadas y Regina se preguntó que había paso, porque había sentido eso. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con Emma.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! — Preguntó Regina recargándose en el lavabo del baño.

Emma también estaba en el baño del restaurante tallando su vestido con una servilleta.

—_El estúpido del mesero me derramo la sopa enzima _— Respondió la rubia con la voz molesta.

—Pues tal vez fue porque no pusiste atención por estar embobada en Killian — Reclamo Regina.

—_¿Qué está pasando contigo? _— Preguntó Emma — _Dímelo ya de una vez… ¿Te molesta que haya salido con Killian?_

—¡Claro que no Emma! Tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, salir con quien quieras, acostarte con quien quieras.

—_Wow, espera un momento. Nadie dijo nada sobre acostarse con nadie._

—Por favor Emma. Él te estaba comiendo con la mirada…

—_Eso no quiere decir que me vaya a acostar con él._

—Por favor — Dijo ella con un tono sarcástico.

—_Ya basta Regina… Dime que pasa._

La verdad era que Regina estaba ardiendo por dentro. Y no por la sopa derramada si no por los celos que la invadían. No sabía porque le molestaba tanto que Emma estuviera en una cena con un hombre y que esa cena pudiera llevar a algo más.

—Lo siento — Respondió ella con suavidad — No sé qué me pasa.

Emma dejo escapar un suspiro y se recargo sobre el lavamanos volteando la cabeza hacia el espejo. Pudo divisar su reflejo y también el de Regina. La morena llevaba el cabello recogido y un vestido con los hombros descubiertos.

—_Te ves hermosa_ — Susurro Emma.

—Tú también te ves bellísima.

—_¿Qué nos pasó Regina?_

—No lo se… Simplemente no me gusto que hayas salido con Killian — Confesó la morena.

—_¿Y por qué me animaste a hacerlo?_ — Preguntó Emma confundida.

—No lo se.

—_No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar… Se notar cuando alguien solo quiere llevarme a la cama y Killian es uno de ellos. _

—Lo lamento Emma.

—_No te preocupes, no pasa nada… New York está llena de patanes._

—Emma… No quiero que te lastimen.

—_Entonces no lo hagas._

Regina se quedó callada un momento y en ese instante lo supo. Tenía sentimientos por Emma y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

—Te lo prometo — Respondió ella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Que creen que vaya a pasar? Espero les haya gustado y espero sigan esta historia hasta el final. Recomiendela y dejen sus comentarios  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo que espero les guste y lo disfruten... Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió contigo? — Preguntó Graham molesto tirando su saco en el sofá.

La fiesta termino temprano para el alcalde y su esposa. Después de que Regina estuviera casi una hora encerrada en el baño, Graham fue a buscarla para informarle que se iban. El alcalde informo que su esposa no se sentía bien y que tenían que retirarse.

Así que solo saco a Regina de la fiesta tomándola por el brazo y subieron al auto sin decir palabra alguna. Pero parecía que la ley del hielo había terminado.

—Lo siento, no sé lo que sucedió — Respondió Regina con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Lo único que deseaba era que ese día terminara lo más pronto posible.

—¿Enserio crees que un "lo siento" va a arreglar todo? Quedaste como una loca allá afuera… Eres la esposa del alcalde, no puedes hacer lo que se te antoje en público. Solo me estás haciendo quedar mal Regina — Graham gritaba como loco, estaba rojo del coraje y Regina no podía evitar sentirse aterrada ante su esposo.

—Ya te dije que no sé lo que paso… Me disculpare públicamente si eso es lo que quieres.

—Oh no, no lo harás — Graham se acercó a Regina advirtiéndole con el dedo índice — De ahora en adelante no saldrás de esta casa sin mí. No permitiré que me vuelvas a dejar en ridículo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó ella con frunciendo el ceño — No me puedes tener aquí como si fuera un adorno en la casa… Soy un ser humano y tengo derecho de salir cuando me plazca.

—No. Eres mi esposa y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga — Él tomo a la morena por el brazo y se acercó a ella sin dejar un centímetro de distancia — Así que no te atrevas a desobedecerme.

—¿O qué? — Dijo Regina entre dientes — Tú no puedes decirme que hacer Graham, tal vez seas mi esposo pero no eres mi dueño — Regina empujo a Graham y se liberó de él — No sé qué está pasando contigo pero no voy a permitir que me trates de esta manera — La morena tomo su bolso de la mesa frente al sofá y se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Graham no la siguió, pero sabía que las cosas no terminarían ahí. Subió a su auto y condujo al único lugar en donde sabía que podía estar segura.

La casa de su padre estaba a unas cuadras de ahí, era tarde, pero sabía que su padre la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Regina estaciono su auto fuera del garaje y camino hasta la puerta principal, presiono el timbre un par de veces y después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? — La saludo su hermano sorprendido.

—Sé que es tarde, lo siento… Pero, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

—Claro que si — Neal se movió para dejar pasar a su hermana y cerró la puerta tras ellos — ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo?

—Graham y yo tuvimos una pelea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

—No importa… Se puso como loco y yo no podía quedarme ahí — Respondió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tranquila hermanita, todo está bien. Aquí estarás a salvo — Neal abrazo a su hermana con fuerza y le acaricio el cabello con ternura.

Desde que eran pequeños, ambos eran muy unidos y Neal siempre cuidaba de ella y la cuidaba durante las noches en las que Regina tenía pesadillas. Nunca la dejaba sola y nunca lo haría.

Regina se apartó del abrazo de su hermano y seco las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—¿Dónde está papá?

—Se fue por la tarde a Boston. Zelena lo llamo y él se fue a pasar el fin de semana con ella y su prometido — Regina miro a su hermano sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo — Si, yo puse la misma cara que tú... Aparentemente, nuestra hermana se va a casar.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—Lo sé, nunca creí que hubiera alguien que pudiera aguantar a Zelena. Ese hombre se merece un altar.

Regina soltó una pequeña risa y su hermano le sonrió. Neal pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermana y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

* * *

Emma se sentó en la banca donde regularmente lo hacía y se quedó mirando a los árboles. Había dejado a Henry en la escuela minutos atrás y no quería llegar a la estación después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Killian.

Después de quedarse en el baño por casi una hora hablando con Regina, – o más bien guardando silencio con Regina – había decidido irse sin darle una explicación lógica a Killian. Ella solo regreso a la mesa y tomo sus cosas, se disculpó y después camino lo más rápido que pudo lejos de aquel hombre confundido por la situación.

Las manos le temblaban, pero no era por frio. Emma sabía que tenía que enfrentar lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Su cabeza estaba revuelta, había dormido poco y no podía dejar de pensar en Regina. La noche anterior había sido extraña, pero había descubierto una cosa y era algo importante, sorprendente y confuso.

Tenía sentimientos por Regina, y no sentimientos de amistad o de compañerismo. Se sentía atraída por ella, le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago cada que escuchaba su voz y en lo único que podía pensar era en estar con ella, en tenerla a su lado. Pero Regina estaba casada, no era tan fácil y ni siquiera sabía si Regina sentía lo mismo por ella. Tal vez aquella mujer ocupara cada especio de la cabeza de Emma, pero no sabía si ella ocupaba los pensamientos de Regina.

Emma cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente hasta que siento que sus pulmones no podían contener más aire.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada mirando por la ventana al jardín en donde había pasado su infancia. Sostenía una taza de café en las manos y sus pensamientos divagaban.

No quería regresar a casa, no con Graham ahí, ya no podía lidiar más con él ni soportar que la siguiera atacando. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con aquel hombre del que se enamoró? Ese hombre dulce y atento que aparentemente ya no existía. No sabía que hacer respecto a Graham, pero sabía que las cosas no podían continuar así; no cuando ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Por más que quisiera negarlo, ya no lo amaba y no solo por su comportamiento últimamente, sino porque alguien más estaba entrando en su corazón y tenía nombre y apellido: Emma Swan.

—_¿Estás ahí? _— La voz de Emma resonó en su cabeza y Regina se sorprendió tanto que casi derramo su café.

—Hola Emma, ¿Qué pasa? — Respondió ella.

—_¿Cómo estás? _— En ese momento parecía la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Pero Emma no sabía que decir, solo quería escuchar la voz de Regina.

—No tan bien.

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?_

—Tuve una pelea con Graham y ahora estoy en casa de mi padre. Pase la noche aquí.

—_¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiso algo? _— La voz de Emma estaba llena de preocupación.

—No, no me hizo nada, solo estaba furioso porque quede como una loca delante de toda esa gente.

—_Lo siento, creo que eso fue mi culpa._

—Claro que no, tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar, yo no debí de haberme entrometido en tu cita — Regina dejo la taza en la mesa que tenía a un lado y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja — Por cierto, ¿Fue una buena cita?

—_Sí, preferiría no hablar de eso… Digamos que las cosas terminaron tan pronto como empezaron._

—¿Tan mala fue tu cita? — Preguntó la morena arqueando una ceja.

—_Me fui tan pronto como salí del baño, no tenía cabeza para una cita. Y mucho menos con alguien que no me atrae._

Regina no respondió a eso. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se agitaba de un momento a otro. Sentía el nerviosismo de Emma por todo su cuerpo.

—_Regina, necesitamos hablar…_

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

—_Ambas lo sabemos… No olvides que podemos sentir lo que la otra siente._

—Yo no sé lo que siento Emma — Se apresuró a responder con la voz temblándole.

—_Es precisamente de eso de lo que tenemos que hablar._

El teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar con insistencia y ella resoplo. Regina vio a la rubia tomar su teléfono e ignorar la llamada pero este comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

—Creo que debes atender la llamada, parece importante… Tú y yo podemos hablar después.

—_Regina…_

—No te preocupes Emma, no iré a ningún lado. Puedes hablar conmigo a la hora que quieras.

—_Está bien, hablamos luego._

Regina parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a su taza de café. Ya lo había decidido, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Emma y resolver que iba a pasar con su vida.

Graham seguía oculto tras el pilar de la sala. Había escuchado cada palabra que Regina había dicho. Su esposa estaba hablando sola y aparentemente creía que alguien llamada Emma le respondía.

—Regina — La llamo él saliendo de su escondite.

Regina giro la cabeza y al ver a su esposo se levantó de la silla dejando la taza de café en la mesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es hora de que regreses conmigo a casa. Ya fue suficiente de tus berrinches — Graham tomo a Regina por el brazo con fuerza.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo — Respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Ya basta de esto Regina! No voy a seguir soportando más actitudes como esta… Vas a regresar conmigo, ¡Te lo ordeno!

—¡Suéltame! No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado — Regina trato de empujar a Graham pero no lo logro; las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Suelta a mi hermana Graham — Advirtió Neal bajando por la escalera.

—No te metas en esto, no es asunto tuyo — Respondió el alcalde mirándolo con furia

—Claro que es asunto mío — Neal se acercó a su hermana y aparto a Graham de su lado — Es mi hermana.

—Es mi esposa… Y debe venir conmigo a casa.

—Ella no va a ir a ningún lado a menos que quiera… Así que por favor, vete de nuestra casa — Neal se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente a Regina — A menos que quieras que yo te enseñe la salida de una manera no muy amable.

Graham apretó sus manos hasta formar puños y su rostro estaba rojo de furia, pero aun así se fue del lugar. Tenía un mejor plan que estar ahí.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Neal poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Regina.

—Si… Gracias por defenderme — Respondió Regina.

—Oye, nadie va a lastimar a mi hermanita

Regina le sonrió y Neal la abrazo con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien estar en casa.

* * *

Graham estaba en su estudio, la casa se sentía vacía pero un buen vaso de Wiski solucionaría todo, además de la persona que estaba esperando.

El timbre sonó, y se apresuró a ir a la puerta para abrirla. Un hombre con traje, un maletín y parcialmente calvo apareció en su puerta.

—Señor alcalde, vine lo más rápido que pude.

—Y se lo agradezco, por favor pase.

Graham dejo entrar al hombre y camino tras él.

—Respecto a lo que le dije por teléfono, ¿Cree que podamos hacer algo rápido? — Graham le indico que se sentara en el sofá y él se sentó frente al hombre de traje.

—Claro que si alcalde… Con los donativos que ha estado consiguiendo, puedo hacer lo que usted me pida que haga.

—Eso me parece perfecto.

* * *

**¿Que piensas que este tramando Graham? Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, como siempre me encanta leerlos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Perdón por hacerl s esperar tanto pero espero que disfruten este capitulo y que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer, querida? — Pregunto el Sr. Gold a su hija.

Regina estaba sentada en el sofá abrazándose sus piernas pegadas al pecho y su padre estaba sentado frente a ella con la mano apoyada en el bastón.

—No puedo seguir con el papá… Algo está pasando con Graham — Respondió Regina.

—Es tu esposo Regina, tienes un compromiso con él. No es alguien a quien puedes desechar como uno de tus noviecitos de preparatoria.

—¿Por qué no puedes entenderme papá?

—Porque ni siquiera me has explicado que es lo que está pasando. Solo llego a casa y estas aquí diciéndome que te vas a divorciar de un hombre que lleva más de 8 años a tu lado por ninguna razón lógica — El sr. Gold se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación — Vas a ir a tu casa y vas a arreglar las cosas con Graham… Se pueden tener malos días hija, tú debes de saberlo, pero una sola discusión no es suficiente para un divorcio… Así que cuando tú decidas arreglar las cosas es cuando se van a arreglar. Ahora, levántate, vístete y habla con tu esposo.

Regina miro a su padre abandonar la habitación y se preguntó cómo podía explicarle que ya no amaba a Graham porque quería a alguien más que no había visto en toda su vida. Y mucho menos sabía cómo decirle que a esa mujer la escuchaba en su cabeza y veía a través de sus ojos. Su padre pensaría que estaba loca.

Regina sabía que tenía que enfrentar a Graham tarde o temprano, pero no quería hacerlo aún, no se sentía preparada mucho menos con la fuerza para otra discusión.

* * *

Ya era su tercera copa de vino y la botella comenzaba a vaciarse rápidamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los efectos. Sus músculos se relajaban y el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. Decidió quitarse la ropa y andar solo en el conjunto de ropa interior blanco de encaje que estaba utilizando. La casa de su padre estaba sola, no había absolutamente nadie pero aun así cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y se dejó caer en su cama para seguir disfrutando de la botella de vino.

Su mirada se perdía en el techo y con la vista borrosa podía ver la cara de Emma y solo podía pensar en su cabello rubio y ojos azules, su rostro daba vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez.

Pero, ¿Por qué se la imaginaba si podía escucharla y pedirle que se pusiera frente a un espejo para ver su cara?

Regina cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y durante unos segundos pensó que se quedaría dormida, pero pudo sentir a Emma conectada a ella y sonrió.

—Hola linda — Saludo la morena.

—_Regina, ¿Estas bien? _— Emma comenzó a sentirse mareada y su vista se volvió más borrosa de lo normal. Era como si estuviera ebria. Pero luego comprendió que la que estaba ebria era la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy perfectamente bien — Regina arrastraba las palabras y su voz sonaba ronca.

—_¿Estas segura? Porque a mí no me parece que sea así _— Dijo la rubia arqueando una ceja.

Se levantó de su escritorio en la comisaria y decidió ir al baño antes de que alguien notara que estaba hablando aparentemente sola. Trato de caminar sin sentir los efectos de todo el alcohol que Regina había ingerido y en cuanto entro al sanitario cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—_Porque parece que te bebiste una licorería._

—No es para tanto, solo me he tomado unas cuantas copas… Y no dejaba de pensar en ti.

—_¿Segura que no pasa nada? No es normal que tu tomes hasta este punto _— La voz de Emma sonaba preocupada.

—Es mi padre —Respondió Regina en un suspiro — No quiere que me separe de Graham, dice que una pelea no cambia nada… Y la verdad no tengo el valor de explicarle por qué fue la pelea.

—_Entonces no lo hagas, tu eres una mujer adulta que debe tomar sus propias decisiones y sin dar explicación alguna._

—Es que no lo entiendes Emma. Si mi padre no me apoya no tengo un lugar en donde refugiarme.

—_Regina, escúchame… Tu padre te va a apoyar, tal vez no en el divorcio, pero no va a dejar que su hija viva en la calle. Él te ama y tú hermano igual._

—Tienes razón… Pero aun así tengo miedo — Regina se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

—_Tranquila, yo voy estar siempre contigo _— Susurro la rubia recargando su espalda en la puerta del baño.

Regina se levantó de la cama lentamente y se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía frente a ella.

—Te necesito Emma — Susurro la morena.

Emma parpadeo un par de veces y pudo ver a Regina en lencería blanca. Su cuerpo esbelto y perfectamente torneado, el color de su piel resaltaba con el color de la ropa interior, su pecho subia y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, su cadera era afilada y sus piernas largas. Todo su cuerpo era hermoso.

—_Eres hermosa Regina _— Las palabras salieron de la boca de Emma sin que ella lo quisiera.

Pero lo que había dicho era de verdad. Regina era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y el cuerpo de Emma le pedía tenerla al lado, poder acariciarla. La rubia levanto una mano, cerró los ojos y se acarició el rostro sabiendo que Regina lo sentiría y siguió el recorrido de su mano por su cuello, después por su pecho y su vientre y volvió a subir al rostro.

Regina sintió las caricias de Emma como si sus manos en verdad la estuvieran tocando y cerró los ojos para disfrutar cada una de ellas. La deseaba, deseaba tenerla a su lado y poder tocarla y que la tocara.

¿A quién quería engañar? La quería, sentía algo por ella y ya n había marcha atrás.

—Emma…

Regina escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse y corrió hacia la cama para tomar su ropa perdiendo toda conexión con Emma.

Ella estaba agitada, pero no sabía si era por lo que acababa de pasar o porque alguien había llegado a la casa y ella estaba en ropa interior.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina despertó con una resaca realmente horrible, la luz natural hacia que le ardieran los ojos y el ruido en la cocina retumbaba en su cabeza. Se incorporó lentamente y se pasó las manos por la cara y respiro profundo. Observo la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados y se levantó de la cama poniéndose las pantuflas. Olía a café recién hecho, pero antes de bajar necesitaba darse un baño y tomarse un par de aspirinas.

Camino hacía el baño y abrió la regadera dejando salir el agua caliente. Se desnudó y se metió a debajo de la regadera; cerro los ojos y dejo que el agua relajara sus músculos.

Anoche, antes de quedarse dormida por los efectos del alcohol, había decidido ir a recuperar sus cosas de la casa del alcalde. Por más que su padre insistiera, ella ya no iba a seguir con Graham, ya no podía seguir con él y se lo iba a decir en la cara. Además, ya no lo amaba, había dejarlo de hacerlo desde hace tiempo y necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas para saber que iba a pasar con su vida.

Su mente divago, y pensó lo único que pasaba por su mente en los últimos días: Emma. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su rostro y de su sonrisa; volvió a sonreír al recordar las caricias que sintió la noche anterior. Sabía que Emma sentía algo por ella y que era algo más que amistad. Y, de alguna manera, eso ayudaba a Regina a ser fuerte y a enfrentar lo que fuera a pasar ese día al hablar con Graham, al decirle a su padre que se iba a divorciar y a buscar una nueva vida.

* * *

Regina se bajó de su auto y observo la gran casa que tenía frente a ella, respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Se había puesto pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa de manga larga satinada de color gris, todo esto acompañado de sus tradicionales tacones de aguja.

Se detuvo ante la puerta y tomo la perilla dándole vuelta para entrar a la casa. Sus zapatos replicaron en el mármol mientras caminaba por el recibidor. Subió las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la sala y se quedó helada el ver a Graham sentado en el sofá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó ella.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta. Estas en mi casa —Respondió él levantándose del sofá.

—Solo vine por mis cosas — Regina dio un paso atrás — Creí que no estarías en casa.

—¿Vienes por tus cosas? ¿Crees que esto va a terminar así de fácil Regina? —Graham camino hacia ella quedando separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros — Eres mi esposa, no mi noviecita de secundaria… Se necesita más que solo sacar tus cosas de aquí para separarnos; y además, eres la esposa del alcalde y tenemos una imagen que cuidar.

—¿Es que acaso lo único que te importa es lo que digan los demás? — Preguntó Regina con la voz temblorosa.

—¡Claro que sí! Soy el alcalde… Yo vivo de lo que dicen de mí, y no voy a dejar que arruines mi reputación y todo lo que he construido por una tontería.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Regina se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se plantó firme frente a Graham.

—¿Yo? Nada, tú harás todo por mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estas a punto de averiguarlo.

* * *

Emma no podía borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, no podía dejar de recordar a Regina, tan hermosa, frente a aquel espejo.

Henry la había mirado extraño durante todo el camino a la escuela. Cuando llego a la comisaria Killian la miraba arqueando una ceja y varios de sus compañeros se sorprendían ante su buen humor. Pero nada de lo que dijeran o el como la miraran podía quitarle esa sensación de felicidad.

Aunque no había tenido noticias de Regina, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Suponía que aún estaba dormida después de todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior. Aunque ya pasaba del medio día, suponía que ella se estaba recuperando de la resaca o simplemente descansando.

Emma tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y salió de la comisaria. Subio a su peculiar auto amarillo y ni siquiera se molestó en poner las llaves para encenderlo; solo cerró los ojos y trato de entrar en la cabeza de Regina.

Después de varios segundos de intentarlo, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Algo pasaba, no podía alcanzar a Regina. Simplemente sentía algo extraño en su conexión, como si fuera débil o como si algo la estuviera bloqueando. Pero no era como las otras veces cuando Regina evitaba que entrara a su cabeza, esa vez en lugar de sentir como la conexión se cortaba de repente, sentía una barrera, un muro que no la dejaba pasar del otro lado.

La preocupación se hizo presente en Emma, pero se dijo a si misma que tal vez estaba exagerando, tal vez Regina no podía hablar con ella en ese momento o tal vez aun estaría dormida. Pero aun así no dejaba de sentir que algo andaba mal.

La rubia encendió el auto y se dispuso a hacer sus rondas diarias, pero aun así no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Regina. Algo estaba mal.

* * *

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de su departamento en espera de Henry. Estaba ansiosa y no había dormido en toda la noche; se había estado despertando de golpe con sueños extraños en donde Regina gritaba que la ayudara y todo se sentía borroso y acelerado. Y aunque en verdad no entendía si era sugestión, le preocupaba soñar eso y sentase así.

—Ya estoy lista mamá — Anunció Henry saliendo de su habitación. Se detuvo y observo a su madre con el ceño fruncido — ¿Te pasa algo?

Emma se detuvo y miro a su hijo, era hora de contarle a Henry lo que pasaba, aunque sabía que estaba arriesgando bastante al hacerlo pero necesitaba contarle todo lo que estaba pasando a alguien, y sentía que Henry era el único en quien podía confiar.

—Siéntate, tengo que decirte algo.

—Llegare tarde a la escuela — Dijo él.

—Por favor Henry.

Emma camino detrás de su hijo hasta al sofá y ambos se sentaron en el uno al lado del otro. La rubia se tomó las manos y después de unos segundos miro a su hijo con nerviosismo.

Emma trato de explicar todo con tranquilidad y lo más claro posible aunque creía que sería lo más confuso que su hijo habría escuchado en la vida a pesar de haber pasado por continuas asesorías de matemáticas.

El rostro de Henry continuaba con el ceño fruncido y trataba de captar y entender cada palabra que su madre le estaba mencionando. Parecía que estaba escuchando la historia de una de las historietas de superhéroes que leía y a la vez parecía como si su madre se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esto te había pasado durante toda tu vida y hasta ahora te diste cuenta? — Preguntó él con incredulidad — Además de que recientemente has estado hablando con la mujer con la que tienes esa "conexión" y sientes algo por ella y por eso estas preocupada porque no puedes hablar con ella por tu mente.

—Así es — Respondió Emma — Henry, sé que esto es complicado y no espero que lo entiendas pero ya no sabía que hacer.

—No sé qué es lo que me sorprende más, que puedas hablar mentalmente con otra persona o que te guste una mujer… Aunque debí suponer que por eso no trías chicos a casa.

—¡Oye! Soy tu madre — Lo regaño Emma a pesar de que le daba gusto que Henry no lo hubiera tomado tan mal.

Emma lo miro arqueando una ceja y Henry resoplo y se removió en el sillón. El chico se quedó mirando a su madre y le tomo la mano.

—¿En verdad la quieres?

—Si — Respondió Emma sin dudarlo.

—Entonces ve por ella mamá… Si sientes que algo está pasando solo ve y búscala.

—¿Qué? No creo que eso sea una buena idea. Ella está casada y yo no debo intervenir.

—No vas a intervenir en su matrimonio. Simplemente estas preocupada ella y muestras consternación como su amiga.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio?

—Creo que entre el cuarto y quinto grado — Respondió Henry con una sonrisa.

—Okey, lo hare… Pero solo si tú vas conmigo.

—¿A mitad del año escolar?

—Vamos, ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la escuela.

—Touché.

* * *

Emma se sentía cansada de conducir y el trasero le dolia, Henry estaba dormido en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza recargada en la ventanilla. Emma también tenía sueño y sus ojos comenzaban a sentirlo pero se abrieron al instante al mirar el letrero que le daba la bienvenida a su nueva aventura: "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes así que ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Se que me tarde muchisimo en subir este capitulo pero la escuela me traía loca, enserio lo siento. Pero espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias, etc en los comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma despertó de golpe con la imagen borrosa de una habitación que daba vueltas, parpadeo un par de veces y se incorporó lentamente. Se encontraba en la habitación del hotel y también cafetería llamada Grany's. Decidió pasar lo que quedaba de la noche en ese lugar, era demasiado tarde para preguntar puerta por puerta por Regina y tratar de encontrarla.

Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a automóvil. Se vistió y salió al pasillo para ir a la habitación de al lado en donde se encontraba Henry y toco la puerta pero nadie respondió. La rubia volvió a golpear la puerta un poco más fuerte y aun así no hubo respuesta; tal vez el chico seguía dormido, así que bajo las escaleras que la llevarían al restaurant y cuando alzo la cabeza de sus pies vio a su hijo sentado en la barra comiendo panqueques y una taza de lo que suponía era chocolate caliente.

Emma camino hacia su hijo y se sentó a su lado, Henry levanto la vista mientras masticaba un bocado de su comida que al parecer estaba deliciosa.

—Iba a despertarte pero supuse que debías estar muy cansada — Comento el chico cuando termino de masticar la comida.

—No te preocupes, ¿Les dijiste que cargaran tu desayuno a la cuenta? — Preguntó la rubia.

—Sí, Ruby dijo que lo cargaría a tu cuenta.

—¿Quién es Ruby? — Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

—Yo soy Ruby — Contestó una chica de piel clara, cabello oscuro y con un uso muy sexy de su uniforme de mesera — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Deseas algo de comer?

Emma la observo por unos segundos, su gran sonrisa era desconcertante y su apariencia demasiado llamativa.

—No, no tengo hambre por el momento — Respondió la rubia.

—Está bien cariño, si necesitas algo solo pídelo— Ruby dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—De hecho si necesito algo — Se apresuró a decir para que la chica se detuviera. Ruby regreso frente a Emma y le hizo una seña con la mano para que le dijera que necesitaba — ¿Conoces a Regina?

—¿Regina? ¿Regina qué? — Preguntó la morena.

—La verdad no recuerdo su apellido, pero creo que es la esposa del alcalde.

—¡Oh sí! Esa Regina, claro que la conozco, todo el mundo la conoce.

—¿Y sabes dónde puede estar?

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber? — Pregunto Ruby arqueando una ceja.

—Somos viejas amigas y quiero visitarla, ya sabes, como una sorpresa.

—Pues la verdad no creo que puedas hacer eso cariño — Ruby se inclinó sobre la barra para estas más cerca de Emma y susurró — Nadie la ha visto en varios días, pero dicen por ahí que Graham, su esposo, tuvo que encerrarla en el manicomio por una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Esta en un manicomio? — Pregunto Henry sorprendido.

—Eso es lo que dicen, y no me sorprende porque últimamente parecía un poco loca y hablaba sola… La gente dice que son cosas de la edad.

—¿Y en donde está el manicomio? — Pronunciar esa palabra hacía que se formara un nudo en la garganta de Emma.

—Baja por la calle principal y al final das vuelta a la derecha. De ahí podrás ver el hospital.

—¿Crees que te puedas quedar aquí un tiempo chico? — Pregunto Emma a Henry.

—Claro mamá, no te preocupes — Respondió el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le preocupaba que la amiga de su mamá estuviera pasando por una situación mala, porque sabía que a su mamá le afectaría también.

—No te preocupes cariño, yo le hecho un ojo — Comentó Ruby.

Emma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento acomodándose la chaqueta para salir del restaurant.

* * *

Emma estaciono su coche una cuadra antes de llegar al hospital y se bajó apresuradamente. Respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar, estaba nerviosa de no encontrar a Regina ahí o de que algo malo estuviera pasando. Sentía angustia recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, las manos le temblaban y no era por el clima frio.

Entro al hospital y se apresuró a llegar al mostrador para obtener informes.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita? — Preguntó la mujer detrás del mostrador.

—Quisiera ver a Regina… — Emma se quedó pensativa, realmente no sabía el apellido de Regina — Realmente no recuerdo su apellido pero ella es la esposa del alcalde. Me informaron que se encontraba aquí.

—Lo siento señorita pero la señora Mills no puede recibir visitas. Tengo indicaciones específicas, solo la familia puede verla.

—Soy una amiga muy cercana, por favor, necesito verla — Suplico Emma. Había encontrado a Regina y no se iría de ahí sin verla.

—Lo siento señorita, pero necesita autorización de su esposo para poder verla, no puedo dejarla pasar, mis indicaciones son muy específicas.

Emma se alejó del mostrador llena de desesperación, tenía que hacer algo para poder verla, pero no se le ocurría nada. El lugar estaba lleno de guardias y aunque lograra entrar no sabía en donde se encontraba Regina. La rubia decidió salir del hospital y camino hacia un costado observando su había alguna puerta; siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte de atrás donde por fin encontró una puerta, se acercó a ella y comprobó lo que ya temía: estaba cerrada. Detrás de ella se encontraba repleto de árboles con un poco de nieve de días anteriores, así que se alejó un poco y fue directo hacia esos árboles, se ocultó detrás de uno y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo intentando conectar con Regina.

Las imágenes venían en ráfaga, borrosas y confusas pero pudo sentir a Regina, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se volvía pesado y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Regina, ¿Estás ahí?

—_Emma _— Susurró Regina.

—¿Estas bien? ¿En dónde estás?

—_Emma, ayúdame._

—Regina, escúchame… Necesito que te concentres y me digas donde estas, ¿Estás sola — Emma podía ver una puerta con una pequeña ventana en una habitación gris.

—_Sí, Emma por favor ayúdame._

—Okey, tranquila… Voy a necesitar que te concentres por favor — Emma sentía que su cuerpo caería al piso, así que decidió sentarme recargando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. — Necesito que te levantes y te acerques a la puerta.

—_No puedo moverme Emma._

—Inténtalo por favor, tenemos que sacarte de ahí, yo voy a estar esperándote afuera.

—_¿Qué? ¿Estás aquí, en Storybrooke?_

—Claro que estoy aquí, estaba preocupada por ti y tu no respondías.

—_Me han estado dando medicamentos que no me dejan ni siquiera levantarme… Solo podía pensar en ti, pero no podía conectarme contigo._

—Ya estoy aquí — Dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa — Todo irá bien… Ahora, necesito que te acerques a la puerta.

_Regina asintió y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, sentía el cuerpo como plomo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía el estómago revuelto y cuando finalmente se levantó de la cama cayó al piso._

—_Emma, no puedo hacerlo _— Dijo Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Claro que puedes Regina, yo creo en ti… Vamos, sé que lo puedes lograr cariño.

_Las palabras de Emma fueron como un choque energético para Regina, de pronto la necesidad de estar con ella la invadió más que la necesidad de salir de ahí, pensó en los brazos de la rubia envolviéndola y en sus ojos mirándola solo a ella._

_Se arrastró hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se detuvo de la puerta para poderse arrodillar frente a la cerradura._

—_Listo, ¿Qué quieres que haga? _

—Solo necesito verla de cerca, trata de enfocar los ojos en ella y déjame verla — Pidió Emma apretando sus ojos para poder divisar mejor la imagen.

Regina miro fijamente la cerradura y Emma se concentró en ella lo más que pudo.

—Okey, necesito que consigas un clip, un broche para cabello o algo que involucre un alambre delgado.

—_¿Cómo esperas que consiga algo así en el cuarto de un psiquiátrico?_

—Es lo único que nos puede ayudar.

—_Está bien, déjame buscar algo _— Regina se levantó lentamente y comenzó a tambalearse, se quedó en pie unos segundos sin moverse y se dirigió a la cómoda que estaba al lado de su cama. Abrió los cajones y los reviso todos sin tener mucho éxito — _No hay nada aquí, es inútil._

Regina levanto la vista poniéndose las manos en la cadera. Estaba exhausta de tan solo caminar unos cuantos pasos.

—Espera un momento — Dijo la rubia — ¿Con que están colgadas las cortinas?

—_No lo sé _— Regina caminó hacia la ventana y levanto la vista hacia las cortinas lo que hizo que se mareara un poco, cerró los ojos unos segundos y regreso la vista arriba — _Es una especie de alambre _— Informo ella entusiasmada.

—Ve si puedes quitar la cortina, podemos usar ese alambre para abrir la puerta.

_Regina jalo la cortina y cayó al suelo, tomo el alambre y lo arrastro hasta la puerta con todas las fuerzas que tenía y al parecer eran muy pocas._

—_Listo, ¿Qué hago ahora?_

—Introduce el alambre a la cerradura, vas a sentir que topa con algo así que inclínalo hacia abajo y después hacía arriba mientras giras la perilla. Debes escuchar un click.

—_Okey, lo intentare. _

_Regina hizo exactamente lo que Emma le dijo, comenzó a desesperarse después de dos intentos fallidos; no escuchaba nada y parecía que nada estaba pasando._

—Vamos cariño, tu puedes hacerlo — La alentó Emma.

_Regina volvió a intentarlo, estaba completamente frustrada pero la voz de Emma la hacía tranquilizarse. Volvió a mover el alambre un par de veces y el esperado click apareció. La puerta se abrió un poco y Regina la detuvo para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

—_Lo hice _— Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo… Ahora, necesitas correr muy rápido hacía la puerta trasera, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que tan lejos estas?

—_No lo sé, cuando me trajeron aquí venia prácticamente inconsciente… Pero tengo una idea, espera._

_Regina abrió un poco la puerta y observo que no hubiera nadie cerca. El pasillo estaba despejado y solo a unos cinco metros estaban las escaleras de emergencia,_

—_¿Las escaleras de emergencia siempre te llevan a la puerta de atrás no?_ — Peguntó la morena susurrando.

—Sí, regularmente… ¿Crees que puedas llegar a ellas?

—_Puedo intentarlo._

—Entonces corre lo más rápido que puedas, estamos muy cerca.

_Regina se levantó lo más raído que pudo y abrió la puerta lentamente para comprar que el pasillo siguiera despejado. Se escucharon voces a lo lejos y Regina entrecerró la puerta para que no se notara que estaba abierta. Su respiración estaba agitada pero no se iba a dejar vencer por el miedo. Después de unos segundos las voces dejaron de escucharse y Regina supuso que habían pasado de largo. Volvió a abrir la puerta y esta vez no lo pensó más, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y se topó contra la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia; uso todas sus fuerzas para abrirla y en unos segundos estuvo del otro lado de la puerta respirando agitadamente. _

_Se recargo en un pilar y observo de reojo como un par de personas pasaban por el pasillo, así que decidió comenzar a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo intentando no caerse. Cuando termino el primer tramo de escaleras comenzó a escuchar gritos y supuso que era por su culpa así que intento bajar cada vez más rápido._

—_Emma, no lo voy a lograr _— Dijo ella agitada.

—Claro que lo vas a lograr, ya estás muy cerca, por favor sigue intentando— Emma se levantó del suelo y salió del bosque lo más rápido que pudo — Aquí voy a estar esperando.

_Regina reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y continuo; bajo el último tramo de escaleras y no se detuvo hasta que logro abrir la puerta que la llevaría a la salida de ese hospital. Corría tan rápido que sentía que sus piernas eran fideos y la iban a traicionar, pero todo eso se detuvo cuando frente a ella, entre toda esa nieve, estaba una rubia en chaqueta de cuero roja que le sonreía ampliamente._

* * *

Cuando Emma observo a Regina, es ese pijama blanco, tan blanco como la nieve a sus pies, el corazón se le acelero y no pudo evitar sonreír. La tenía frente a ella, a solo unos metros de distancia. Emma corrió hacia la morena mientras veía que ella avanzaba pequeños pasos hacía ella. Cuando por fin estuvieron cara a cara Regina se dejó caer en los brazos de Emma y ambas sintieron electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, una electricidad que les erizo los bellos en el cuerpo y recorrió sus columnas vertebrales provocando una sensación fascinante, la sensación de que estaban completas y sus cuerpos jamás se despegarían, estaban juntas finalmente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a tod s, gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Realmente me gusta saber que les agrada la historia, así que me he apresurado para traerles este capitulo que espero y sea de su total agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

Ambas tenían la respiración agitada y la cabeza de Regina estaba sobre el pecho de Emma donde podía escuchar su acelerado corazón; se quería quedar así para siempre. Sin embargo, Emma reacciono y se separó un poco de Regina mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que le provocaba una sensación maravillosa y no quería dejar de ver aquellos profundos ojos cafés.

—¿Crees que puedas correr un poco más? — Preguntó Emma.

Los gritos y pasos se escuchaban cada vez más próximos y la rubia estaba empezando a preocuparse. Regina solo asintió, escuchar la voz de Emma en vivo le había provocado un nudo en la garganta y miles de emociones.

La rubia tomo la mano de Regina y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que la morena podía. Emma pudo divisar su auto y jalo a Regina para hacer que corria un poco más rápido.

—¡Vamos! Falta muy poco.

A Regina le faltaba el aliento, intentaba respirar pero parecía que sus pulmones no captaban ni una sola bocanada de aire; pero de pronto todo se detuvo, estaba frente a un auto pequeño y amarillo mientras Emma se apresuraba a abrir las puertas.

—Sube — Le indico Emma sosteniendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Creo que será mejor que me esconda en el asiento de atrás — Comentó Regina con la voz agitada.

—Está bien, sube.

Regina entro al auto y recostó en el asiento de atrás para esconderse y a la vez poder descansar.

Emma cerró la puerta y corrió hasta el lado del conductor, se subió rápidamente, encendió el carro y lo hecho a andar dando un giro digno de una película de acción.

—Lo siento — Se disculpó ella mirando el retrovisor. Regina no dijo nada pero la rubia pudo ver a unas cuantas personas en ropa de hospital parados en la acera de la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó la morena.

—Me estoy quedando en Grany's…

—No — La interrumpió Regina — No podemos ir ahí, nos delatarían en segundos — Ella se levantó lentamente del asiento y se escondió detrás del asiento de Emma.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Gira a la derecha en la siguiente cuadra… Tengo una idea.

* * *

Emma siguió las indicaciones de Regina y llego a la orilla de un bosque aparcando el carro cerca de algunos árboles para ocultarlo. La rubia ayudo a Regina a bajar del auto y sin soltarle la mano la morena la llevo hasta un tronco cerca del lago donde ambas se sentaron.

—¡Wow! En vivo se ve mucho más hermoso — Comentó Emma.

Estaban en el lugar favorito de Regina, aquel que le había mostrado anteriormente.

—Tu eres más hermosa en vivo — Dijo la morena en un susurro esperando que Emma no la escuchara

La rubia volteo la cabeza y enfoco su mirada en Regina dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Emma comenzó a acariciarle la palma de la mano con su pulgar, no se habían soltado las manos desde que bajaron del auto. Regina se sintió apenada por lo que dijo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y al no obtener respuesta por parte de Emma se sintió estúpida al haber dicho eso.

—No hay nadie que pueda ser más hermosa que tu — Respondió Emma con una mirada intensa.

Se había sentido torpe al tardar tanto en responder pero no sabía cómo expresar todos esos sentimientos en su interior por Regina. Sentía como si todo fuera demasiado rápido, como si la acabara de conocer a pesar de que han estado conectadas toda su vida. Aun así, no quería apresurar las cosas, claro que tenía sentimientos por Regina, pero no quería precipitar todo y echarlo a perder; ella era demasiado buena para perderla.

Regina sonrió ampliamente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mirando hacía el suelo, las mariposas en el estómago se habían hecho presentes.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí

—Y yo me alegro de estar aquí — Emma se acercó a la morena y cambio de posición para que el tronco quedara entre sus piernas y poder ver mejor a Regina — En verdad estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Fui a recoger mis cosas a casa para mudarme con mi padre y ahí estaba Graham, esperándome. Empezó a decirme un montón de cosas que no puedo recordar, sentí un dolor en el cuello y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue esta en esa cama con las muñecas y los tobillos atados.

—¿Pero cómo es que logro ponerte en un psiquiátrico? Para eso se necesita una orden de un médico capacitado y un diagnóstico.

—Bueno, — Regina dejo escapar un suspiro — Es el alcalde de la ciudad. Tiene bastantes influencias. Lo que no puedo entender es porque mi padre no lo detuvo.

—Tal vez él no sepa lo que paso.

—Lo sabe… Fue a visitarme un par de veces, pero solo se quedó ahí mirándome sin decir ni hacer nada.

—Entonces no entiendo nada.

—Ya somos dos.

* * *

Ambas chicas se habían quedado calladas mirando al horizonte. Regina tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Emma y sus manos seguían entrelazadas. Había mucho que decir, mucho que aclarar, pero en ese momento las palabras parecían innecesarias. Ambas respiraban con el mismo compas y por primera vez en toda su vida, podían ver y sentir lo que la otra sentía sin necesidad de utilizar aquella rara conexión.

—¿Escuchas eso? — Preguntó Emma rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué cosa? — Regina levanto la cabeza del hombro de la rubia y la miro.

—Pasos, alguien se acerca.

—¿Estas segura? — Pregunto la morena preocupada.

—Tengo entrenamiento especial en esto… Estoy muy segura — Respondió la rubia levantándose del tronco.

—Escóndete.

—¿Qué? — Emma arqueo una ceja sorprendida.

—Me están buscando a mí, no hay necesidad de involucrarte en esto… Por favor, escóndete.

—Está bien — Emma se apresuró y se escondió a unos metros de Regina detrás de algunos árboles.

Regina se quedó de pie con la mirada fija hacía los arboles por donde se escuchaban los pasos, ahora también ella podía escucharlos. Ella se levantó y dio unos pasos atrás, tenía miedo de que fueran Graham y los doctores que la pondrían dentro del psiquiátrico de nuevo.

Su rostro se tornó sorprendido cuando observo a su padre y a su hermano frente a ella.

—¡Aquí estas! Te hemos buscado por todas partes — Dijo su padre acercándose a ella para abrazarla — Estábamos muy preocupados.

—Sabía que estarías aquí hermanita — Comentó Neal.

—¿Por qué te escapaste del hospital hija? Estaban ayudándote ahí.

—¿Ayudándome? — Hablo Regina con incredulidad en la voz. — Exactamente, ¿Con que me estaban ayudando?

—A mi también me gustaría saber eso papá — Dijo Neal cruzándose de brazos — Llego a casa y lo que me encuentro es que mi hermana estaba encerrada en un psiquiátrico, que se escapó, y lo único que me falta es el motivo por el cual Regina estaba en esa situación.

—Graham me dijo que había tenido una crisis nerviosa — Respondió su padre y Regina movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con indignación — Me dijo que habías empezado a tener alucinaciones y a hablar sola, que estabas fuera de ti… Y cuando fui a verte a la clínica, te veías muy mal; no hablabas, solo estabas tirada en esa cama viendo hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que era por todo el medicamento que me estaban dando?! — Dijo Regina alterada — Solo me estaban atiborrando de inyecciones que no me dejaban pensar por mí misma.

—Pero Graham dijo…

—¿Enserio vas a creerle a ese idiota papá? — Interrumpió Neal con la voz molesta — ¿Después de cómo te manipulo para ganar las elecciones?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? — Preguntó la morena totalmente sorprendida ante aquella revelación.

—Eso no importa ahora — Respondió el sr. Gold — Lo que importa es la razón por la cual Graham creyó que debías estar ahí… Lo único que me decía es que hablabas sola.

—Es algo muy difícil de explicar — Dijo Regina soltando un suspiro — No hablo sola papá… Tengo una extraña conexión con alguien: Emma. Puedo ver lo que ella ve y escucharla y ella puede ver lo que yo veo y lo que digo. Ella es con quien hablo.

—¿De que estas hablando? — Preguntó Neal mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido — ¿Enserio estas diciendo eso? Después de que estuviste encerrada en un psiquiátrico se te ocurre que eso es un punto valido para argumentar que no estás loca.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad Neal.

—Eso esta lejos de ser verdad.

—¿Emma? — Susurró el sr Gold — Emma… Fue el nombre que mencionaste el día que te desmayaste en la cena.

—Ella es con quien hablo papá. Ese día ella tuvo un accidente y yo pude verlo por eso me desmaye, sentí el accidente.

—Por favor, ¿Esperas que creamos eso? — Dijo Neal.

—No espero que lo creas, es la verdad.

—¡Por dios Regina!

—Ella está diciendo la verdad — Dijo Emma saliendo de entre los árboles.

Los tres voltearon a ver a la mujer que salía de los árboles. El sr. Gold la miro confundido, los ojos de Neal se habían abierto como platos y a Regina se le formo una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Emma la apoyaba.

—Su hija y yo tenemos una clase de conexión que nos permite comunicarnos y sentir lo que la otra siente — Emma se detuvo a un lado de Regina y observo a su hermano — Hola Neal — Saludo ella.

—¿Emma Swan? — Dijo Neal con pánico en la voz.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — Preguntó la morena sorprendida.

—Sí, él es el padre de Henry.

* * *

**¿Que creen que vaya a pasar? Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Y les quiero pedir un favor... Difundan la historia, recomiendenla y a cambio si ustedes escriben alguna historia dejen el link para que yo lo lea y les dejare todos mis comentarios.**

**¿Creen que esta historia pueda llegar a los 100 reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero y les guste. De nuevo, agradezco sus comentarios y que estén al pendiente. Me encanta leer lo que tienen que decir y sobre todo me encanta leer que les guste la historia. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero resivir más de sus comentarios. **

**NOTA: Me gustaría recomendar una historia que personalmente me gusto mucho y pienso que es una idea bastante buena. Esta historia se llama el devorador de magia por Kykyo-Chan. Aquí les dejo el link: s/12009618/11/El-devorador-de-magia**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

—¿Emma Swan? — Dijo Neal con pánico en la voz.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — Preguntó la morena sorprendida.

—Sí, él es el padre de Henry.

—¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó Regina con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿El padre de quién? — Preguntó mr. Gold.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Emma? — Pregunto Neal confundido.

—Cuando me abandonaste estaba embarazada— Respondió la rubia metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans — Me entere cuando estaba en prisión.

—¿En prisión? — Mr. Gold parecía más confundido que nunca.

—Así es, su hijo robo unos relojes y me inculpo a mí. Termine en la cárcel y nunca volví a saber de él.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que él era el padre de Henry? — Preguntó la morena molesta.

—Nunca supe que Neal era tu hermano, nunca lo llegue a ver solo me mencionaste su nombre pero no pensé que tu hermano fuera el mismo Neal que el padre de Henry — Emma tomó la mano de Regina — Tienes que creerme, yo nunca te mentiría.

—¿Cómo es que pusiste a esta señorita en la cárcel? — Preguntó Mr. Gold a Neal — ¿Y cómo es que yo nunca me entere de eso?

—Fue mientras estaba en Boston en la universidad — Explico Neal — El año que abandone la universidad, seis meses los pase con Emma y los otros seis meses estuve aquí… El día que fuiste a buscarme y pagaste por mis deudas, ese día ella y yo íbamos a escapar con el dinero que nos iban a dar por vender los relojes.

—No puedo creerlo — Susurró Regina moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿Tu no puedes creerlo? — Dijo Neal — Yo tengo un hijo del que no sabía nada.

—No pensé que quisieras saber — Respondió Emma — Nunca me buscaste, nunca regresaste y me dejaste encerrada en la cárcel durante 8 meses.

—Te deje el auto— Se defendió él.

—¿Y quieres que te agradezca por eso? — Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, seguía siendo el mismo Neal egoísta que había conocido y ahora sabia porque. Su vida llena de lujos lo había hecho de esa manera — No esperaras que un auto sea la compensación por 8 meses de prisión y trece años después esté dispuesta a darte un abrazo porque este feliz de verte. Estas muy equivocado si crees que alguna vez te perdonare por lo que hiciste.

—No creo que esto lo debamos discutir aquí — Intervino Mr. Gold — Sera mejor que vayamos a casa.

—No puedo ir a casa — Dijo Regina con la mirada perdida en el suelo — Graham me encerrara de nuevo en el psiquiátrico.

—Yo me encargare de que eso no pase cariño — Mr. Gold se acercó a su hija y puso las manos en los hombros de Regina — Regresemos a casa.

* * *

Regina se dio un largo baño, no tenía prisa por continuar aquella conversación tan confusa y para su gusto desagradable. El hecho de saber que Emma y su hermano tenían un pasado la incomodaba, le provocaba un nudo en el estómago y sentimientos de enojo, de tan solo pensar en ello le dolían las cienes. Estaba celosa, y no sabía porque si no tenía que estarlo, pero lo estaba.

Se vistió con la ropa que había dejado en casa de su padre, tomo una falda de tuvo azul marino y una blusa de botones blanca. No porque acabara de salir de una situación difícil se tenía que ver mal. Tomo un par de medias y zapatos de tacón negros, se cepillo el cabello y se lo dejo suelto como de costumbre, se miró al espejo por última vez después de colocarse el maquillaje y dio un gran respiro.

La morena bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad, consciente de que cada persona en la sala la contemplaba bajar. Neal y su padre dejaron de verla segundos después, pero Emma se quedó mirándola hasta que llego a la sala con ellos y aun cuando Regina se sentó al lado de su padre, frente a Emma, la rubia no dejaba de mirarla.

—Hable con Graham — Informo Mr. Gold — Sabe que estas bien y que estas aquí y está dispuesto a venir a aclarar todo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste papá? — Preguntó Regina molesta.

—Tiene derecho a defenderse y a explicarnos porque hizo lo que hizo… Pero no te preocupes, no podrá hacerte daño ni llevarte de aquí a la fuerza.

—No creo que tenga una explicación a todo lo que hizo papá — Intervino Neal.

—¿Y tu si la tienes? — Pregunto Mr. Gold a la defensiva.

—Ya te explique lo que paso…

—Si pero aun no encuentro la respuesta a porque abandonaste a la suerte a esta señorita — Respondió él.

—Emma — Dijo la rubia — Mi nombre es Emma, y no tiene por qué molestarse con su hijo, el tomo su decisión y ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Además su presencia no fue necesaria.

—Eso no justifica que te haya dejado, y sobre todo embarazada — Mr. Gold se levantó de su lugar y camino detrás del sofá para apoyar las manos en el respaldo — Tengo un nieto Emma, mi primer nieto y ni siquiera sabía que existía — Me quitaste la dicha de verlo crecer — Dijo dirigiéndose a Neal — De ver sus primeros pasos y de escucharlo jugar por toda la casa y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar.

—Yo no sabía que ese bebé existía papá… Si lo hubiera sabido yo hubiera…

—¿Hubieras hecho que? — Preguntó Mr. Gold — Nunca te has hecho responsable de tus actos, siempre has sido el mismo niño malcreado irresponsable al que su madre le daba todo…

—No metas a mi madre en esto papá — Intervino Regina — Neal cometió un error, pero fue su error, no el de mi madre. Y si él no se hace responsable de sus actos es culpa de él, no de nadie más.

Mr. Gold se quedó callado y respiro profundo, estaba enojado con Neal, feliz por tener un nieto y preocupado por su hija. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que resistir, era la cabeza de la familia y no se podía venir abajo.

—Si no te molesta Emma, quisiera conocer a mi nieto — Dijo él — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Henry — Respondió ella — Su nombre es Henry… Y claro que lo puede conocer, solo tengo que hablar con él y prepararlo.

—¿Él sabe que existo? — Preguntó Neal.

—Claro que lo sabe, yo nunca le oculto nada; sabe cada detalle de lo que pasó entre nosotros y si él quiere conocerte o conocer a tu familia, es decisión de él y yo no lo voy a presionar.

—Creo que deberían darle espacio — Dijo la morena — Henry es un niño y el saber que tiene una familia desconocida no va a ser nada fácil para él.

—Estoy de acuerdo — Respondió Emma.

—Mi intención no es presionarlo, solo quiero conocerlo cuando él esté listo — Dijo Mr. Gold con una pequeña sonrisa — Si me disculpan, estaré en mi estudio.

Mr. Gold camino apoyándose en su bastón y el silencio y la incomodidad se hizo presente.

—Regina — Dijo Emma — ¿Puedo hablar contigo? En privado.

—Claro — La morena se levantó — Vayamos al jardín.

Emma se levantó de su asiento y siguió el caminar de Regina sin poder evitar bajar la vista a las caderas de la morena que se contoneaban de un lado a otro.

Cuando estuvieron en el jardín solas, Regina seguía dándole la espalda, estaba de brazos cruzados y no había volteado a ver a Emma en ningún instante. La rubia se acercó a ella y puso la mano es su hombro.

—No tienes por qué estar enojada conmigo — Dijo Emma en voz baja — Vine hasta aquí a verte…

—Lo sé y te lo agradezco — Respondió Regina dando media vuelta hacia la rubia — Pero ahora creo que fue un gran error.

—¿De qué hablas? — Emma dio un paso hacía Regina y Regina dio un paso hacia atrás — Si no te hubiera encontrado aún estarías en ese hospital.

—Repito, lo se y te lo agradezco. No tienes por qué echármelo en cara — La voz de Regina era fría y cortante, tenía la mirada en el suelo, no era capaz de ver los ojos azules de Emma, sabía que se perdería en ellos.

—No te lo estoy echando en cara — La rubia dio un paso al enfrente y tomo a Regina por los brazos para evitar que se apartara — Vine porque me importas, porque me preocupo por ti… ¿Puedes por favor mirarme? — Suplico Emma. La morena levanto la mirada y se vieron a los ojos — Te quiero… Estoy aquí porque te quiero.

Regina la miro con ternura, su corazón estaba saltando de gusto al escuchar esas palabras, y quería decirle que también la quería pero desvió la vista y vio a su hermano sentado en el sofá y su felicidad se apagó. Ambos tenían un hijo y era un vínculo muy fuerte que nada iba a poder romper y tal vez era la forma en como perdería a Emma.

—Emma… Creo que será mejor que te vayas, no creo que sea el momento para hablar.

—¡¿Entonces cuando?! — Preguntó la rubia con desesperación.

—Regina — Interrumpió Neal abriendo la puerta del jardín — Graham está aquí — Informó él.

La morena asintió y se liberó de los brazos de Emma y sin mirarla camino al interior de la casa. Emma contuvo las lágrimas y dio media vuelta para seguir a Regina; Neal mantenía la puerta abierta y solo la observo mientras pasaba a su lado.

Mr. Gold salió de su estudio con tranquilidad y se detuvo frente a Graham, a un lado de su hija.

—Gracias a Dios que estas bien Regina — Dijo el alcalde con desesperación intentando acercarse a la morena.

Su suegro le puso la mano en el pecho y lo detuvo apartándolo de su hija con un pequeño empujón.

—No te acerques a ella Graham — Le advirtió él.

—No la quiero lastimar — Respondió Graham sin quitarle la vista de enzima a Regina — Solo me preocupo por ella, es mi esposa.

—¿Y entonces por qué me encerraste en un hospital psiquiátrico? — Preguntó la morena con los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de odio.

—Creí que algo pasaba contigo, estabas hablando sola y comportándote muy extraño — Explico el alcalde — Algunas personas en el pueblo estaban comenzando a decir que estabas loca y yo solo quería que estuvieras bien, protegerte… Estaba preocupado por ti porque te amo.

—Parece que todo fue un malentendido — Dijo Mr. Gold poniendo ambas manos en su bastón frente a él.

—Eso es correcto — Respondió Graham — Lo único que quiero es que estes a salvo.

—Por favor Regina, ¿No me digas que vas a creer en lo que te está diciendo? — Dijo Emma con incredulidad.

—Debes de creerme porque es la verdad — Dijo él — Y además, ¿Quién eres tú para decirle a mi esposa lo que debe hacer?

—Ella es Emma — Respondió Regina — Es la persona con la que me escuchaste hablar — Graham frunció el ceño confundido y Regina suspiro para comenzar a explicar todo de nuevo — Emma y yo tenemos una conexión que nos permite comunicarnos y ver las cosas que la otra ve, todo por nuestra cabeza… No estoy loca Graham, solo comparto una extraña manera de comunicarme con ella.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? — Preguntó él aun confundido.

—No lo sabemos, pero es posible.

—Ahora lo sabes — Dijo Mr. Gold — Y no es razón para encerrar a mi hija y mentirme al respecto.

—Yo no le mentí…

—Claro que lo hiciste: me dijiste que no estaba bien, que se había vuelto loca y que tenía crisis nerviosas y yo veo a mi hija muy bien.

—Solo le dije lo que los doctores me informaban, Regina se ponía a gritar como loca cuando le ponían sus medicamentos…

—Claro que lo hacía… Me estabas drogando para que no pudiera hacer nada — Se defendió la morena — Me lastimaste.

—Lo siento amor, en verdad lo siento— Graham se acercó un paso a Regina y esta vez nadie lo detuvo para que le tomara los brazos — Yo te amo, y si hubiera sabido todo esto desde un principio nada hubiera pasado. Pero todo esto paso porque no confías en mí y no eres honesta conmigo como deberías serlo.

—Me lastimaste Graham…

—Lo sé, lo se… Pero solo era porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que te estaba pasando y estaba preocupado.

Graham sonaba sincero, incluso en sus ojos se podía observar que contenía las lágrimas, las manos le temblaban al igual que los labios, de verdad lucia arrepentido.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado, creo que deberías volver con tu esposo Regina — Dijo Mr. Gold observando a Graham

—¡¿Qué?! — Dijo Emma sorpendida — No puedes hacer eso Regina.

—Señorita, le suplico que no se meta en los asuntos de mi hija y su esposo — Intervino Mr. Gold — Son asuntos que ellos deben solucionar.

—Si te vas con él seria un error… — Siguió Emma sin importarle las palabras del padre de Regina.

—Basta Emma — Dijo la morena — Graham es mi esposo y mi deber es estar a su lado.

La rubia se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Regina. No sabía que estaba pasando con Regina, porque estaba actuando de esa manera pero lo iba a averiguar así tuviera que perseguirla día y noche para que hablara.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? — Preguntó Graham extendiendo el brazo hacia Regina.

La morena tomo la mano de su esposo y sin mirar atrás, a aquella rubia de ojos azules que la haría querer quedarse, se marchó.

Emma observo todo con la boca abierta hasta que Regina salido por esa puerta; seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

—Emma — Neal la saco de sus pensamientos poniéndose frente a ella.

—Creo que debo irme — Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Quiero ver a Henry — Dijo él.

—Ya te lo dije, él tiene que decidir si quiere conocerlos o no.

—El no va a querer conocerme después de lo que dijiste de mí.

—Yo no he hablado mal de ti Neal… Solo dije la verdad — Dijo ella haciendo una mueca — Y para tu información, el solo sabe que tú te fuiste y que no sabías que yo estaba embarazada, y yo solo le explique que no tenía manera de contactarte, lo que hasta hoy era cierto.

—Qué extraño, ¿No?... Todo el tiempo estuvimos más cerca de lo que parecía. — Neal metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miro a Emma, a aquella chica rubia que lo había vuelto loco, seguía igual que siempre e incluso más hermosa.

—Parece que si — Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa — Lastima que en realidad no estuviste cerca.

Emma comenzó a caminar hacía la salida y Neal la observo caminar y justo antes de que llegara a la puerta, el la detuvo.

—Quiero conocer a mi hijo, quiero que sepa que tiene un padre y que voy a estar ahí para él.

Emma dio media vuelta y miro a Neal con incierta superioridad.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso Neal.

La rubia salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Era demasiado para un solo día y tenía la cabeza revuelta. Subió a su auto y condujo a Grany's para encontrarse con su hijo al que ahora tenía que decirle que su padre y su abuelo estaban esperando conocerle y que su tía era la mujer por la que habían venida hasta Storybrooke, la mujer por la que su madre tenía sentimientos.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero tener sus comentarios. Se que me van a odiar un poco pero todo tiene su porque. Gracias por leer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia que espero y les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, comos siempre es un placer leerlos y espero que este capitulo tenga la misma respuesta por su parte.**

**Espero que les guste y les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Como se acercan las fechas festivas estare ausente unos días pero espero y dejarles otro capitulo como regalo de navidad antes de irme.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma golpeo suavemente la puerta de su hijo, las manos le temblaban y estaba tan nerviosa que pensó en correr a su habitación antes de que Henry abriera la puerta.

Cuando Emma vio a su hijo del otro lado de la puerta sintió ganas de llorar, de pronto todos los momentos con Henry, desde su nacimiento, pasaron ante sus ojos.

—Mamá, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraste a Regina? — Preguntó él con los ojos bien abiertos.

La rubia no respondió y solo se quedó ahí de pie mirando a Henry.

—¿Está todo bien? — Insistió el chico.

—Tengo que hablar contigo — Respondió su madre.

—¿No encontraste a Regina? O ¿Qué pasa?

Emma entro a la habitación y Henry cerró la puerta detrás de su madre. La rubia se sentó en la cama y miro a los ojos a su hijo que se paraba frente a ella.

—Encontré a Regina — Respondió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — Pero eso no fue todo lo que encontré.

—¿Paso algo malo?

—No, al contrario… Pude ayudar a Regina a salir de un hospital psiquiátrico que la retenía y se puede decir que está a salvo.

—Y entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

—No pasó nada malo pero… Hay algo que necesito decirte y no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar.

—Dímelo de una vez, no le des más vueltas al asunto — Dijo Henry desesperado.

—Tu padre… Él está aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! — Preguntó Henry con los ojos abiertos como platos — ¿De que estas hablando? Creí que no sabías en donde estaba él.

—Y no lo sabía hasta hoy… Tu padre es hermano de Regina — Emma observo como la cara de su hijo se desfiguraba a una mueca de confusión mientras caminaba para sentarse a su lado — Él y tu abuelo, su padre, quieren conocerte.

—¿Por qué un hombre que nos abandono quiere conocerme?

—Henry, sé que lo que te voy a decir no va a ser fácil, pero tienes que prometerme que no cambiara nada entre nosotros… — El chico no respondió, solo se quedó con la mirada clavada al suelo y los hombros encogidos. — Neal, tu padre, nunca supo de tu existencia… Él se fue antes de que yo supiera que estaba embarazada de ti.

—¿Qué? Pero tu dijiste que él te abandono cuando lo supo — Dijo Henry casi en un susurro.

—Lo sé, era más fácil decirte eso que decirte que tu padre nunca lo supo —Dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? — Preguntó el chico con la quijada apretada.

—Porque nunca pensé en encontrar a tu padre nuevamente.

—¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que estabas embarazada?

—Porque nunca tuve manera de contactarlo… Él me dejo antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada de ti, y fue como si hubiera desaparecido, no dejo rastro. Yo solo creí que se había olvidado de mí y que no volvería a buscarme y así fue. Jamás volvió Henry.

—¿Y se te ocurrió que no volvió a buscarte porque nunca supo de mí? — Henry se levantó de la cama furioso, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, él estaba mirando a Emma con los puños apretados.

—Henry…

—¡No! Ya no quiero escucharte… No quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras

—Henry, por favor… — La voz de Emma era casi un susurro y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

—Sal de mi habitación por favor — Henry no miraba a su madre, no podía. Estaba lleno de rabia y los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

La rubia se levantó de la cama lentamente y camino hacía la puerta luchando contra sus lágrimas. No miro atrás antes de cerrar la puerta, sabía que su hijo estaba molesto con ella y que nada podría arreglar la situación. Cuando Emma entro a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar; las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sus gemidos eran silenciosos y el dolor en su pecho era grande.

Sabía que había cometido un gran error, pero no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Henry, después de todo ella había hecho lo que pudo por darle una buena vida y para que nunca le hiciera falta nada, ni siquiera un padre. Ahora había perdido la confianza de su hijo al arriesgarlo todo por Regina, por aquella mujer de la que estaba enamorada, aquella mujer que había regresado a los brazos de su esposo sin importar nada.

* * *

—Ahora que estas de nuevo en casa, hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar — Dijo Graham mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la ponía en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aclarar? — Preguntó Regina sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Tal vez no estés loca, por lo que sea que tienes con esa muchacha, pero las cosas entre nosotros no van a cambiar — Graham se acercó a su esposa y se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

—Lo sé — Respondió Regina — Aunque tu actuación fue muy convincente, sabía que no decías la verdad sobre tus intenciones conmigo.

—Y entonces, ¿Por qué aceptaste regresar conmigo? — Preguntó el alcalde confundido.

—¿Qué otra posibilidad tengo?... Mi padre no hubiera permitido que me divorciara de ti, no cuando aún eres alcalde y tenemos una imagen que cuidar.

—Bueno, pues entonces será conveniente para ambos si ponemos algunas reglas de convivencia… Así no tendremos más problemas.

—No va a haber reglas — Interrumpió la morena — Yo no me meteré en tu camino, tú no te metas en el mío, así de sencillo.

—¡Vaya! — Dijo Graham sorprendido — Parece que el estar en el psiquiátrico te cambio.

—Gracias a ti cariño — Dijo ella con una mirada severa — Si no tienes nada más que decir, me iré a la habitación a sacar mis cosas y moverlas al cuarto de huéspedes.

—Como tú lo desees, cariño — Dijo el alcalde con una sonrisa sínica.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó a la hora de costumbre pero esta vez no hizo el desayuno de Graham, ella se dio una ducha larga y se tomó su tiempo al vestirse y maquillarse. Cuando bajo a la sala, Graham se había ido dejando un tazón con un poco de leche y restos de cereal.

A Regina le divirtió la idea de ver a Graham preparándose un plato de cereal cuando estaba acostumbrado a no mover un dedo en cuestión a la comida que consumía; ella tomo el tazón y lo puso en el fregadero, camino hacía el teléfono que estaba en la cocina y marco el número de su hermano.

—Neal, necesito que vengas, por favor.

—¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Está todo bien? — La voz de Neal se escuchaba preocupada y apresurada — El patán de tu esposo ¿Volvió a hacerte algo?

—No Neal, no es nada de eso.

—¿Entonces?... Si es acerca de Emma, ya te dije que…

—No, no es acerca de Emma — Lo interrumpió ella. Había tratado de no pensar en Emma, pero el hecho de que estuviera a 10 minutos de su casa, que compartiera un hijo con su hermano, y una conexión con ella no ayudaba para nada — Solo ven lo más pronto que puedas.

Regina colgó el teléfono, tenía un plan para destruir a Graham y para ser libre de él, pero necesitaba de la ayuda de su hermano ya que era el más cercano a su padre. Aunque la idea de que en algún momento el tema de Emma surgiría, estaba dispuesta a soportarlo pero no en ese momento, no cuando todavía estaba tratando de reponerse a la idea de que tal vez Emma y ella nunca podrían estar juntas y que aún peor, podría terminar siendo su cuñada.

* * *

Emma había despertado desde hace rato, pero seguía en la cama. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y con la mirada perdida en el papel tapiz de la pared. No quería salir de la habitación para enfrentarse a su hijo enojado y decepcionado, a una ciudad desconocida y a la idea de que Regina no la dejaba entrar a su cabeza.

La extrañaba, había pasado poco desde que la había visto pero la extrañaba; extrañaba sentirla y escuchar su voz y su risa, extrañaba a aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado y que tal vez en este momento estuviera despertando de los brazos de su arrepentido y cobarde esposo.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, Emma no podía entender como Regina había accedido a regresas al lado de Graham cuando la había tratado de loca. ¿Acaso lo amaba tanto? Tanto como para perdonarlo y sacrificarse. ¿Acaso la había perdido para siempre? Y todo el esfuerzo por rescatarla y llegar hasta ella quedaría en vano, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si ella nunca hubiera existido a pesar de que compartían todo una vida.

Tantas cosas daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Emma, pero sabía que tenía que ponerse de pie y enfrentar al mundo, un mundo que sentía que se volvía en su contra.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo, decidió no darse una ducha así que se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se cambió la blusa por una limpia color blanco. Se puso sus jeans y sus botas y para finalizar su chaqueta de cuero roja.

Salió de la habitación y camino a la puerta de al lado, se detuvo frente a ella y dio tres pequeños golpes.

—¿Henry? — Llamo ella esperando respuesta, pero no la hubo — Voy a salir un momento, si necesitas algo solo llámame a mi celular.

Emma se resignó y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta camino fuera del lugar.

* * *

Regina escucho el timbre de la puerta y levanto la vista del periódico local. Al parecer nada nuevo había pasado y nadie en la ciudad había notado su ausencia. La morena dejo la manzana que estaba comiendo en el desayunador y se levantó de su lugar para caminar hacía la puerta. Debía ser su hermano, después de todo le había dicho que se apresurara en venir y así lo hizo.

Regina abrió los ojos al ver que al otro lado de la puerta no estaba su hermano, sino aquella hermosa mujer rubia con su chaqueta de cuero roja y sus ojos profundamente azules.

—Emma — Dijo ella — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesito hablar contigo... — La rubia se encogió de hombros — Y digamos que es fácil saber en dónde vive la primera dama de Storybrooke.

—Claro — Regina dio un paso hacia afuera — Pero digamos que en este momento no puedo hablar.

—¿Estas con alguien? — El estómago de Emma se revolvió, pero no sabía si era porque no había probado bocado desde ayer o por celos.

—No — Respondió Regina dándose cuenta de la rigidez del cuerpo de la rubia — Pero espero a alguien.

—Regina, por favor — Emma se acercó a la morena dejando unos cuantos centímetros entre ellas — No podemos seguir así, necesitamos hablar de lo que pasa.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Regina con nerviosismo.

—Estoy aquí, en esta ciudad, por una razón y tú lo sabes — Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y ambas sintieron que se derretían — Estoy aquí por ti, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no es solo por nuestra conexión, simplemente no hay nada en lo que valga la pena pensar que no seas tú.

—Emma yo… — La morena no sabía que responder ante eso, ella quería responder que le pasaba lo mismo, que la necesitaba a su lado, pero no podía.

—Responde Regina — Le suplico la rubia — Dime que sientes lo mismo.

—Emma, no puedo…

—¿Emma? — La voz de Neal hizo que ambas se separaran y voltearan hacía el sendero que llevaba a la puerta.

Neal caminaba por el con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó él.

—Solo vine a ver como estaba tu hermana — Respondió Emma regresando la mirada a Regina quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Bueno, parece que somos dos… ¿Por qué no entramos a la casa y tomamos un café?

—Emma ya se iba — Se apresuró a decir la morena.

Emma miro a Regina frunciendo el ceño y después miro al suelo para finalizar mirando a Neal.

—Si, así es… Me tengo que ir.

La rubia miro a Regina por última vez y bajo las escaleras pasando a un lado de Neal quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Emma, sobre Henry…

—No he tenido respuesta suya aun — Respondió Emma — Pero ten por seguro que te diré lo que él decida.

Sin más que decir, Emma dio media vuelta y salió de la casa de Regina mientras ambos, hermana y hermano, la observaban marcharse mientras pensaban en lo hermosa que era.

* * *

—¡¿Qué quieres hacer que?! — Preguntó Neal sorprendido.

—No es una idea tan descabellada si lo piensas bien, beneficiaria a muchos.

—Lo que estas sugiriendo no es nada fácil Regina, quieres destituir a Graham de alcalde y para eso se necesitan muchas pruebas y mucha influencia.

—Lo se — Respondió Regina — Y tenemos ambas — ella camino hacía su hermano quien había permanecido de pie frente al desayunador — Tu sabes que todo lo que Graham hizo para conseguir el puesto, y lo sé porque lo mencionaste… Estoy segura que la influencia de papá será más que suficiente para convencer al consejo de la ciudad.

—No es tan fácil hermanita — Neal se pasó las manos por la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro — Graham manipulo a papá, eso es cierto, pero lo hizo porque sabía de ciertos negocios que papá había hecho sin que nadie lo supiera mientras él fue alcalde, negocios que no eran precisamente legales.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó ella confundida — ¿Cómo es que eso pasó?

—Creo que todo fue por cubrir cierta falta de fondos en la comisaria.

—En donde Graham trabajaba.

—Yo sospecho que tuvo que ver con algo que Graham hizo, pero el asunto debe estar más allá si nuestro padre es visto como culpable.

—Entonces habrá que solucionarlo — Regina tomo la mano de su hermano y lo miro a los ojos — Necesito que me apoyes en esto, enserio lo necesito. Tenemos que desenmascararlo de una vez por todas.

—¿Tanto daño te ha hecho? — Preguntó Neal preocupado.

—No tienes idea.

* * *

Emma lo pensó dos veces antes de bajarse del auto. Observo Grany´s a su lado izquierdo y respiro profundamente. Había decidido comer algo antes de enfrentar de nuevo a Henry. El estómago vacío no le era de mucha ayuda.

La rubia bajo del coche y entro a Grany's y camino directo hacía la barra, le pidió a Ruby una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda, su estómago gruñía solo de imaginar la comida.

La mirada de Emma se vio atraída hacía su hijo que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos pegados a la pared. Ella respiro profundo y camino hacía el sentándose frente a frente.

—¿Ya estas más tranquilo? — Preguntó ella esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Tranquilo si — Respondió Henry con una voz fría — Pero no sé si pueda perdonar que me hayas ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo.

—Henry, entiende que yo no sabía dónde estaba tu padre…

—Eso lo entiendo — Interrumpió él — Lo que no entiendo es porque nunca me dijiste la verdad. Así yo lo hubiera buscado, él hubiera sabido de mí y hubiera estado conmigo

Sin ganas de discutir, Emma clavo la mirada en la mesa y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Lo siento — Dijo ella levantando la mirada hacía su hijo — Siento haberte mentido y haber provocado todo esta ira en ti, pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

—Tu no, pero yo si — Henry se levantó de su asiento y miro a su madre — Dile a mi papá que quiero verlo: mañana, en la tarde puede pasar por mí aquí.

Henry camino y Emma lo observo hasta que desapareció de su vista y segundos después su comida fue puesta frente a ella.

—Dicen que una hamburguesa siempre ayuda con los tiempos difíciles — Dijo Ruby con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Ruby.

—Estoy aquí para lo que necesites cariño — Dijo la morena guiñando un ojo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Emma.

Emma asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Ruby se fue dejándola disfrutar su comida.

La rubia observo la hamburguesa frente a ella y respiro profundo, no le quedaba otra cosa más que comer.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios y que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y que tengan un muy buen año lleno de prosperidad y cosas buenas. Antes que nada, perdón por la demora pero la verdad se me complico un poco subir el capítulo, así que una disculpa.**

**Espero que les guste y que ****continúen conmigo esta historia. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones; como siempre estaré encantada de leerlos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en un banco de la barra tomando una taza de café y la mirada fija en la puerta. Neal no tardaba en llegar por Henry para llevarlo a conocer a su familia. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios de ver a su hijo junto a su padre después de tanto tiempo y por un momento llego a pensar que sería intercambiada como en navidad cuando le regalas un juguete nuevo a un niño y deja el juguete viejo olvidado en el fondo de un cajón.

Tenía miedo, si, y demasiado; no podía hacerse a la idea de perder a Henry y la vida que tenían juntos por un día de nuevas experiencias y personas desconocidas.

La rubia diviso a Neal caminar hasta la puerta y lo vio entrar al lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él se sentó a su lado recargando un codo en la barra y la miro fijamente sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó el entusiasmado.

—Bien — Respondió Emma con una pequeña sonrisa — Henry no debe tardar, está arreglando sus cosas.

—Está bien, así tengo un poco de tiempo para hablar contigo.

—¿A sí? — Dijo ella arqueando una ceja — ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

—Pues veras, es algo muy interesante — Neal alzo la ceja y puso esa mirada de la que Emma se había enamorado.

Le era difícil creer que el hombre que tenía enfrente fuera el muchacho que conoció hace años, pero cuando podía esa mirada perspicaz en su rostro todo venía a su memoria.

—Dime, te escucho.

—Quiero invitarte a salir.

Emma se separo un poco de él haciendo la espalda hacía atrás y lo miro con los ojos sorprendidas y una mueca de confusión.

—¿Salir? ¿Yo contigo?

—Claro… ¿Qué tendría de malo? — Preguntó Neal encogiendo los hombros — Compartimos un hijo y se me ocurrió que debemos ponernos al día en lo que ha pasado y, por qué no, volverlo a intentar.

—Neal…

—Emma, escúchame. Sé que tú y yo no terminamos nada bien, pero creo que nos hace falta una oportunidad de ver si esto puede funcionar, por el bien de nuestro hijo y el nuestro.

—No creo que sea una buena idea — Respondió la rubia negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? Si tú y yo nos amábamos y creo que podríamos volverlo a intentar.

—Estoy enamorada de alguien más — Respondió ella sin rodeos — Y esa es la razón por la que creo que no va a funcionar.

—¡¿Qué?! — Neal estaba realmente sorprendido, desde que volvió a ver a Emma pensó que existiría una segunda oportunidad para ellos.

—Estoy listo — Interrumpió la voz de Henry detrás de Emma.

Ambos voltearon a ver a su hijo y Neal se quedo pasmado ante la presencia de Henry.

—Henry, él es tu padre, Neal — Dijo Emma levantándose del asiento para colocarse al lado de su hijo — Neal, es el Henry.

—Mucho gusto Henry — Lo saludo Neal extendiendo la mano hacía él.

—Hola — Respondió Henry con una pequeña sonrisa tomando la mano de su padre.

—Lo traeré en la noche, ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Neal a la rubia.

—Esta bien — Respondió ella.

Segundos después escucho un "hasta luego" de su hijo y observo a ambos salir por la puerta de Grany's.

* * *

Emma bajo del auto y camino por unos minutos, según lo que recordaba iba por el camino correcto. Un par de metros delante de ella pudo observar el tronco en el que Regina siempre se sentaba, camino hacía el y se sentó mirando el lago ante ella. Lo observo recordando días atrás cuando Regina estaba recargada en su hombro y el silencio hablaba por ellas.

La rubia cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió como la conexión con Regina se hizo presente, por primera vez en varios días la había dejado entrar.

—Regina, antes de que rompas la conexión, por favor escúchame — Le pidió Emma casi en un susurro — Te voy a estar esperando en el lago, tú ya sabes dónde… Por favor ven, necesitamos hablar.

No hubo respuesta alguna de Regina, Emma solo sintió como la conexión se rompió y abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces. La decepción comenzó a apoderarse de la rubia y también el frio, deseo haber traído un café caliente con ella y un par de guantes; metió las manos en la chaqueta y respiro profundo resignándose a esperar por alguien que tal vez no llegaría.

* * *

Regina se quedó mirando el cuadro que había pintado ya hace tiempo. Emma estaba ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, aunque no podía negar que era mucho más hermosa en persona.

Había escuchado la voz de Emma en su cabeza pidiéndole que fuera a verla, su voz se escuchaba desesperada y la verdad era que la extrañaba. No la había dejado entrar desde que llego a Storybrooke, pero esa vez estaba distraído observando a la misma Emma en una pintura.

La morena respiro profundamente y se levantó de su silla, camino hasta el sofá y tomo su saco color negro y después su abrigo del mismo color. Tomo las llaves del auto y condujo hasta Grany's, pidió dos cafés para llevar y subió de nuevo al auto para conducir hasta el lugar en donde Emma la esperaba.

Sabía que no era una decisión sabia ir a hablar con ella, mientras Emma estuviera cerca de ella no podía llevar a cabo su plan. La rubia era una distracción, tanto para ella como para Neal. Pero sabía que la única manera de alejar a Emma era hablando con ella, escuchando lo que tenía que decir y esperar que las fuerzas le alcanzaran para poder decirle a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada que no sentía nada por ella. Lo más sensato sería pedirle que se fuera, pero debido a Henry y a su parentesco con Neal, sabía que no sería tan fácil.

Regina estaciono su coche al lado del escarabajo amarillo de Emma, bajo del auto y tomo los dos vasos de café con las manos enguantadas. Camino con calma por el sendero que conocía de memoria y se detuvo al observar a la rubia sentada en el tronco con la mirada puesta en el lago.

—Creí que no vendrías — Dijo Emma sin voltear a verla.

—Y yo creí que ya te habrías ido — Respondió Regina sentándose a su lado.

—Esperaría por ti toda una vida si fuera necesario — Dijo la rubia mirando a Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? — La morena le dio el vaso con café y Emma lo tomo con las dos manos sintiendo como el calor la invadía.

—No lo sé, solo lo sentí

Regina tomo un sorbo de café, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Simplemente observo a la rubia que trataba de calentar sus manos con el vaso de café.

—¿Por qué haces esto Regina? — Pregunto Emma con desesperación.

—No entiendo… — Respondió la morena.

—¿Por qué de pronto me alejas de ti? Como si fuera una persona común y corriente en tu vida cuando sabes que no lo soy — la rubia miraba a Regina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No lo eres, no eres alguien común y corriente Emma… Pero debes entender que las cosas son difíciles.

—¿Qué es lo difícil?... Tú me quieres y yo te quiero, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntas?

—Tienes un hijo... con mi hermano.

—Y créeme que no fue mi intención que fuera tu hermano.

—Y yo estoy casada — Continuó Regina con un nudo en la garganta.

—Con alguien que no amas y te metió en un psiquiátrico — Emma se acercó más a la morena y le tomo la mano — Yo quiero estar contigo…

—Pero no podemos estar juntas — Interrumpió Regina soltando la mano de la rubia — Entiéndelo Emma, lo nuestro no puede ser. Y la verdad no entiendo porque no te das cuenta — A Regina le dolía el pecho cada que pronunciaba palabra alguna — Estoy casada y así tengo que seguir, tienes un hijo con mi hermano, ¿Qué más necesitas para entender?

—¿Y qué parte de que te quiero y estoy enamorada de ti no puedes entender? — La rubia se levantó del tronco en el que estaban sentadas y se puso frente a Regina — Lucharía contra todos y todo por ti, y pensé que lo había demostrado al venir hasta acá y sacarte del infierno por el que estabas pasando. Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de mi amor por ti, a luchar contra mi hijo y tu familia por estar juntas, por estar a tu lado, solo… Solo dime que tu sientes lo mismo, que quieres luchar a mi lado, que te quieres quedar conmigo.

A Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le hizo difícil respirar, sentía un nudo en la garganta y difícilmente se pudo levantar de su asiento. Miro a Emma tratando de entender que había hecho para que esa mujer hermosa la quisiera a ella, y estuviera dispuesta a pelear por ella, pero no se lo pudo explicar.

—Lo siento Emma…

La morena dio media vuelta y camino lo más rápido que pudo alejándose de la oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Emma estaba bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras esperaba a que su hijo llegara. Tenía los ojos rojos e hincados, la boca seca y le dolía la cabeza. Había llorado casi una hora después de haberse encontrado con Regina, y de que ella se hubiera marchado dejándola ahí con sus ilusiones y sus sentimientos a sus pies.

Se sentía cansada, el cuerpo le dolía y sentía que en cualquier momento podría quedarse dormida y todo era debido al agotamiento mental al que se estaba enfrentando.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, Henry y su padre no debían tardar en llegar, así que dio otro sorbo al chocolate caliente esperando que el azúcar en la bebida fuera suficiente para mantenerla despierta.

La campana de la puerta sonó y Henry y Neal entraron por la puerta. Neal llevaba del hombro a su hijo y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Perdón por la tardanza — Se disculpó él.

—No te preocupes — Respondió la rubia — ¿Cómo les fue?

—¡Fantástico! — Respondió Henry emocionado — Papá me llevo a conocer al abuelo y su tienda es impresionante, tiene muchísimas cosas en ella. Y después fuimos a caminar por el bosque y a pescar en el lago.

Emma se imaginó que la pesca había sido al final del día ya que si hubiera sido en cualquier hora de la tarde la hubieran visto sentada en el tronco llorando hasta que se le secaron los ojos.

—Me alegra que tuvieras un gran día chico.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir — Dijo Neal mirando a su hijo — Pero espero pasar otros días contigo, ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro que sí, me encantaría — Respondió su hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Muy bien campeón, pórtate bien con tu mamá… Nos vemos luego — Se despidió Neal con un gesto de mano y le sonrió a Emma.

Ella hizo una mueca y le se despidió de él moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. Henry se sentó frente a su madre dejando caer la mochila al piso y tronándose los dedos.

—¿Puedo ordenar algo para cenar? Estoy hambriento.

—Claro que si chico — Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa — Henry, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No más secretos verdad?

—No, simplemente creo que es hora de irnos de la ciudad.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?! — La cara de Henry se puso roja — Acabo de encontrar a mi padre y tú me quieres alejar ya de él.

—No es por eso Henry… Tengo que regresar al trabajo y tú a la escuela.

—Eso se puede arreglar: tu puedes conseguir trabajo de policía aquí y yo me puedo transferir a la escuela…

—Henry, entiéndelo — La voz y el rostro de Emma eran serios — No voy a dejar toda nuestra vida atrás porque tu padre vive aquí, él puede ir a visitarte…

—Ósea que estabas dispuesta a dejar todo por una mujer que apenas conocías y no lo quieres hacer por el padre de tu hijo — Dijo su hijo enojado — Claro, eso es muy lógico. Si no es por tus intereses no estas dispuesta a cambiar nada.

—No me importa lo que pienses Henry, soy tu madre y me tienes que obedecer. Y antes de que digas algo, vine aquí a ayudar a Regina, ya lo hice y por eso nos vamos… Neal puede ir a visitarte cuando guste y si de verdad le interesas lo va a hacer.

—Eres increíble — Dijo Henry levantándose de su lugar con los puños apretados.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi habitación… ¿O tampoco puedo hacer eso si tú no quieres?

—No me hables así Henry, te lo advierto.

El chico se detuvo, miro a su madre y siguió caminando sin importarle nada, estaba furioso.

Emma se pasó las manos por la cara y resoplo tratando de encontrar fuerzas para lidiar con su hijo. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para moverse de su asiento.

* * *

—No vas a creer lo que encontré — Dijo Neal agitando papeles frente a Regina.

—Debe de ser importante para que me despiertes tan temprano y sobre todo tu — Dijo su hermana con la voz ronca.

—¿Esta Graham en casa? — Dijo él pasando por la puerta mientras Regina bostezaba.

—Está en su habitación — Respondió ella cerrando la puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar sin que nos escuche — Susurró él.

—Vamos al estudio

Ambos caminaron hacia el estudio y Regina cerro la pesada puerta de madera con seguro.

—¿Qué es lo que encontraste? — Preguntó ella.

—Es la prueba de que el dinero que papá tuvo que conseguir ilegalmente fue proporcionado por contactos de Graham y que tuvo que ser conseguido por culpa de él.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? — Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

—En estas hojas se comprueba que Graham gasto fondos de la comisaria en cosas personales y no te va a gustar nada — Neal puso las hojas sobre el escritorio para poder explicarle a su hermana — Todo esto paso cerca de la fecha de tu boda, además de haber cubierto algunos gastos de la boda, gasto el dinero en desnudistas y viajes todo pagado a las vegas.

—Su despedida de soltero — Dedujo Regina — Fue días antes de nuestra boda y según él fue a un viaje de pesca.

—Pues no fue así y papá lo descubrió y supongo que por quererlo salvar consiguió el dinero, lo que no entiendo es porque lo hizo de esa manera si él pudo haber tomado de su propio dinero.

—Creo que no tenemos otra opción más que preguntárselo — Comento la morena poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

—¿Y crees que papá nos quiera ayudar? Él siempre ha defendido a Graham.

—Lo sé, pero lo ha hecho por mí, y yo ya no estoy dispuesta a que Graham siga haciendo de las suyas… Tal vez ya tenga el dinero de media ciudad en el bolsillo.

—Entonces creo que hay que ir a ver a papá.

* * *

**Espero y les guste... Dejen sus comentarios ;) Saludos.**


End file.
